Too hot to handle
by bellabambina248
Summary: Kakashi gets suck watching the detention delinquents, and meets Iruka for the first time. Beware spanking,and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

Yet another Kakashi*Iruka fanfiction.

I hope you like it.

I know they graduate earlier in the anime than in this fiction, but please go along with it. Also the first few chapters take place before Kakashi changes his personality. They won't stay young until the end though.

**Note: **I am really thankful to **pokeyspot **who beta-ed this chapter! She is amazing, and helped me work out a lot of kinks (in the writing that is :P).

Anyway please review, reviews make my fingers move.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 "The detention"**

Kakashi was in trapped in some hellish nightmare called the Academy. The nineteen year old silver head was forced to sub in, and supervise the detention room. In all honesty, you could say he was in detention too. After all, he was merely assigned to this viciously boring task in order to learn how to "interact with other people". The third Hokage knew that Kakashi was a prodigy, but he lacked people skills. Now, Kakashi had to be in charge of the delinquents for three hours everyday for a month.

In the front desk, Kotetso was seated. He was caught red handed earlier. Guess what? Izumo was there too. Rumor had it that Kotetso was a bit of an exhibitionist. Hence, he convinced his boyfriend that sex in an empty classroom was sexy… Well it was until they were busted.

_Great, I have to deal with two perverts._Kakashi, the pervert-in-making, thought to himself. Bare in mind, that Kakashi wasn't introduced to Icha Icha at that time. He was still innocent… At least as innocent as Kakashi could have been.

A few other suspicious faces glanced at the young sensei as he smacked his hand on the desk. He wanted attention, and he demanded for them to behave and be quiet.

He had the authorization to discipline any disobedience the old fashion way which was common back then in Konoha. He wasn't going to tolerate any naughtiness so he didn't mind if he had to take manners into his own hands.

All of the eyes went to shinobi as he prepared to make his statement, except for one set of eyes.

A sixteen year old who with a sloppy ponytail and a scar across his nose was sitting at the far left corner of the class . His legs rested on the top of his desk, while his hand was busy throwing pieces of paper into cleavage of the girl neighboring desk.

"You at the back, stand up?" Kakashi ordered strictly.

Iruka didn't pay attention at first, so Kakashi walked up to the desk holding a cane. He smacked the desk resulting in a terrifying CRACK. Still, it didn't shake Iruka much.

"Oh, you meant me?" Iruka asked in a pretended innocence.

"Put you legs down, and behave yourself." Kakashi ordered his visible eye narrowing.

"_Put you legs down, and Behave yourself,_" Iruka mimicked Kakashi and smirked.

"Grow up, you are not five anymore."

"_Grow up, you are not five anymore._"

"Get up, and bend over the desk." Kakashi was serious. Now how was Iruka going to repeat _that_?

"Excuse me? I am not into that stuff _Sensei_ perve… why don't you keep this stuff for when you are making love to your hand!" Iruka poked out his tongue, and jerked his hand as if he was masturbating. Now Kakashi's dead fish eyes were almost burning with a scarlet blaze.

"Get up, bend over the desk, and pull your pants down," Kakashi was unwavering.

He was going to humble the tanned boy.

"No!" Iruka defied, but instantly felt a hand tug him. Another hand seized his belt and pulled him up. His face upper body was pressed onto the desk., and his bottom was nude- NUDE? Kakashi quickly tugged down the pants of the bent-over Iruka. His tanned bubble looked like it was asking for a spanking. Kakashi was going to grant it that.

All the kids were speechless, in point of fact so was Iruka. What the hell was happening? He didn't comprehend what was going on in the heat of the moment. He was simply too baffled and stunned to comprehend what was going on. The surprise turned into a bombshell when he felt a strike fall over his rear.

He screamed in shock, "Ahhh, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kakashi didn't respond by mouth, instead the cane handled all the talk.

STRICK SMACK SMACK STRICK

"Stop it!" Iruka squeaked.

The cane came down five more time. Crimson blotches tainted the bottom that lay infront of Kakashi. Iruka launched his hand back to shield his bubble.

Common sense would have indicated that Kakashi would stop, bind the hand, and then continue. If you have ever watched a spanking movie, the spankee would usually receive a harsh punishment for doing it, but never gets canned on the face of his hand since it likely to cause injury.

In spite of that, the cold hearted Kakashi didn't stop his assault, and kept canning the boy, hands included. After the first smack made its way over the flesh of the boy's palm, Iruka didn't need any encouragement to remove his limp.

Each smack was more brutal than the prior one. Soon, Iruka stopped resisting, and drowned in the soreness of his own tissue.

"Ok-a-a- ay, I-I am sorry!" Iruka blurted out, a flare of pain making his voice hoarse and rough as the cane landed over his rear yet again . He sounded as if he was in agony, but it didn't gratify Kakashi just yet. He wasn't going to let him go until he sounded pitiful and apologetic.

"I see I am getting through to you now, over my lap." Kakashi dropped the cane, walked to the teacher's chair, and took a seat.

Iruka bottled up his tears up until this moment, but at the moment they were threatening to break through. He was incredibly mortified. He looked to the girl next to him, with the big boobs, and she smirked _at _him. He glanced back at the lingering Kakashi who was tapping his hand over his knee. He realized the signal; 'come here or I am gonna come and get you.'

Iruka knew he faced two options; the first was to resist, and get dragged naked across the room only to be beaten up to a pulp. The second was to comply, and look like a chicken.

Oh crap! Both choices weren't very tempting. Since, getting dragged across the room didn't look much sexier then surrendering; He decided to go with the later choice.

It was his first time in a long time to hold a book, _but hey_! He needed something to cover his privates as he marched towards Kakashi. He tried to act conceited, _as if!_ He dropped his weight over Kakashi's lap, and waited for the first blow. The silver haired man was going to use his hand this time around for utmost degradation.

The first spank landed over the left cheek. Cruel, harsh, and merciless. Iruka muffled his moans, and reserved his movement to preserve whatever remained from his honor.

Twenty slaps disciplined each cheek leaving a visible red trace over the bum.

"Pull up you pants, and go back to your desk," he stated in monotone voice. Kakashi was cold-blooded at he time.

The sore rear was positioned over the harsh wood. Iruka pouted as he watched Kakashi pick up a martial art book and start reading. No one dared to make a sound afterwards.

After the detention was over, Kakashi roamed Konoha's streets for hours before he made his way to his apartment. He lived alone since he couldn't stand living with his mother after his father's suicide. In fact, she was the one who didn't tolerate him anymore; she believed that his father would be ashamed if he saw the way Kakashi was acting.

"Hey you," a heated tone of voice forced Kakashi to turn. He was just about to unlock his door.

"Do you need something from me, brat?" Kakashi inquired, but he didn't seem to be concerned.

"You think you can do whatever you want to other people?" Iruka shouted.

"You think you can break the rules, and go unpunished?" Kakashi retorted, but he didn't seem to be concerned.

"Unfair," Iruka murmured as his blaze was snuffed out.

Kakashi turned to face his door, and resumed to unlock it. "Do you want some ice for your rear before you leave?"

He walked in, and turned on the light. For some reason, which Iruka didn't really understand at the time, he complied.

"You can lay face down on the couch; I will go get the ice."

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi was back. He hooked his hand around Iruka's belt and pulled the bottom clothes all down in a single heave. Then, he placed a bag of ice over each cheek.

Kakashi sighed, "What do you think you will gain by acting like a delinquent?"

"…"

Kakashi slapped the rear gently with three of his fingers. He wanted to hear Iruka's answer.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think you will gain by acting uptight and sadistic? Probably nothing… You will just alienate everyone you love, but you still do it anyway. So why do _you_ question what I do?"

"Because I am not the one who just bent over my knee for a spanking infront of a whole class. that's why!"

"At least I don't hate myself," Iruka snapped.

_Does he mean I hate myself?_Kakashi was shaken by the tanned boy's words.

"I don't hate myself, I am just fine the way I am."

"Sure, cause we all love to be isolated and alone," Iruka mocked.

"What's your name?"

"Umino Iruka"

"Like a dolphin, I can see the similarity" Kakashi smirked, and stood up from beside Iruka.

"What do you mean by that?" Iruka whined. "And where are you going?"

"To get the phone, and call your parents to come and get you… I can't let you walk home alone this late."

"No one will answer…" Iruka said looking at a pillow impassively.

"They are out tonight?"

"They are both dead… and I live alone, so I don't need you concern, thank you very much," Iruka pouted.

"You can sleep on the couch… I won't let you walk home alone in any case."

"I am not five, I am sixteen!"

"Still a kid."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are… and here you go," Kakashi tossed a blanket and a pillow to the aching boy. The both landed over the back of Iruka's head.

"Ouch that hurt!"

"Good night,"

"Good night to you too," Iruka huffed.

That was the day that marked a new era in the lives of the two young men.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Chapter 2

I hope you like it. There is no lemon in this chapter since I want to phase in, and show how their relationship grows. I hope I can update soon, so please encourage me if you like the fiction. I am going through couple of rough weeks, and reviews really help inspire me...

XXXXXXX

Iruka snuggled the white pillow. Somehow it reminded him of the cruel older man. It had the same scent; a scent that Iruka was about to get used to in no time.

A cloud of drowsiness overcame the boy, only to be washed away six hours later when a hand fisted the boy's nose.

"What?" the freshly awake boy grumbled.

"It's time to wake up. You need to get to school."

"Who are you?"

Kakashi sneered; the boy was obviously not a morning person.

"Do you have a habit of forgetting where you sleep? Well, if you touch your ass you will remember our acquaintance."

Iruka came to his senses as he shifted his body over the couch. He let out a gasp as he rubbed his bottom against the fabric.

"Ah you! Let me sleep some more."

"Breakfast is ready. If you are not there in 2 minutes, you are not getting any!"

The boy was still as sleepy as ever. But Iruka being Iruka, he sacrificed sleep for food. He jumped out as if on cue and trailed Kakashi into the kitchen.

"Where is the food?" He grumbled looking at the table.

"Infront of you," Kakashi added with a nonchalant voice.

"Are you kidding me? That's a banana, an apple, and a cup of milk!"

"Yeah, so?" Kakashi didn't get what the boy was alluding to. He wanted healthy food, so he never ate anything cooked.

"That's not food! Do you have any noodles, rice, bread, jam? Anything? No! Nothing?" Iruka's words were getting more thwarted as Kakashi nodded no at his suggestions.

"So what do you normally eat, Kakashi?"

"First of all, it's sensei. Forget that again, and I will reacquaint your ass with my hand. Second of all, that is what I normally eat; Vegetables, and fruits. I don't eat anything cooked… I have no one to cook for me, and I am not interested in cooking for myself. Now eat your food"

"Before it gets cold?" Iruka mumbled to himself, mocking.

The boy bit into the apple, and watched as Kakashi read a martial arts book.

"Geez, you are really a hopeless case! You should find yourself a girlfriend. Get some nice warm food here. You know home cooked food warms the heart." The boy said crunching into the ripe apple.

"Huh, girlfriend? I don't have time to waste on juvenile matters such like relationships."

"You have never been in a relationship?"

"I have better things to do."

"No wonder you are so stuck up and uptight! You need to fuck… I mean your hand every time, that so frustrating!", the dirty minded Iruka, waved his head left and right, feeling sorry for Kakashi. He sounded like a mom pushing her son into getting married, plus the fucking part.

"I don't have any need for these bodily demands… It doesn't really concern you, and you will be late for school if you loiter any longer."

Iruka sighed, and headed for the door. Frankly, he supposed that Kakashi was out of his mind. _What kind of man doesn't want sex?_

It was detention again. Iruka was initially sentenced to two weeks of detention; however, they became four weeks after yesterday's stunt. As if the cane and the humiliation weren't enough.

It was the same class room; the same antisocial faces. One thing was different though; Iruka was seated on the front row eyeing Kakashi in total silence.

"So are you a virgin?" Iruka broke the stillness.

Kakashi almost choked on his own saliva. He lowered the book in his hand, and gazed at Iruka in disbelieve.

Everyone else smirked at the sensei.

"Are you asking for it?"

"I am just curious. What would make a guy not want sex?"

Kakashi would have busted the boy's ass, but he was in a very interesting page in the book. Therefore, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so that he can get on with his reading. It was a different type of books, but the same obsession.

"Iruka. Delinquents and losers, like you, usually have nothing to do with their life's, hence they start obsessing about sex. However people like me, they transcend over these types of bodily needs" Kakashi lectured condescendingly.

Iruka pouted at the insult.

"It doesn't sound healthy…" he murmured.

**Knock Knock.**

The silver head swiftly put on his mask and rushed towards the door, to answer the boorish visitor. _Its almost mid night, who would be visiting now… and don't knock that hard you will wake the neighbors._

"Iruka," Kakashi rolled his eye. _Why did I see that coming?_

"Hey! Got you some hot ramen and a... gift." He fluttered his hand flashing a plastic bag.

"Don't you have something better to do other than bother me?"

"Nah! I am a delinquent after all." Iruka grinned scratching his scar.

The boy made himself at home. He went to the kitchen, and poured the hot ramen into two bowls.

"Come on eat. My treat!"

"You know how unhealthy this is?" Kakashi wasn't asking. He was lecturing.

"It might be unhealthy for the body, but it's perfect for the heart. That's what my mom used to say." Iruka stated in a monotone voice, a smile on his face throughout.

Kakashi was speechless. He couldn't argue with a dead woman's logic infront of her orphaned son.

"What kind of ramen is that?"

"Pork ramen." Iruka stated separating the bound chopsticks. "here is your gift," He handed the man the bag, as he chewed on the chop stick he had between his lips.

Kakashi looked the other way, and pushed away the kid's hand.

"I don't want anything from you," He hissed. He despised nice gestures. They made him uncomfortable, and usually obliged him to be polite to people who didn't deserve it. Yes, nice gestures were just bribes. True, emotional connections weren't Kakashi's thing.

"Have it your way, scare crow. You can watch me eat," Iruka dug in without a second thought.

Kakashi could smell the delicious aroma. It tickled his nose, and made his mouth watery. He gulped as he felt his cravings overpower him. He wanted to pick up those damn chop sticks, but that would hurt his ego.

He looked at the plastic bag on the floor next to Iruka in an attempt to distract himself.

"Let's see what a delinquent like you would buy for a present," he murmured.

"It's nothing much..."

"Iruka. What's that?" Kakashi picked up a ginger colored book with a stop sign on the back cover. He raised one silver eyebrow up; _This book was so obviously the mind-child of a pervert!_

"Icha icha paradise. I got you the first book in the series." Iruka gestured with his hand. "I heard the second will be out in a few weeks."

Iruka nattered casually as if he was used to giving an erotic book to his teacher everyday.

"How did you get that?" Kakashi growled losing his composure. "You should be able to buy it. It's PG 18! Tell me who sold it to you; I will have to send a complaint to his manager."

Iruka hissed, "Don't be a party pooper. Go on, and try to read a few lines. May be you will like it."

_I can never like something so filthy! Only a pervert would enjoy reading such a book. _"Are you out of your mind?"

"Fine I will!" A tanned hand snatched the book out of Kakashi's hand.

"Blah blah blah… No sex here… Oh! Here is the good stuff; he pushed her into the wall, and passionately placed his lips over her nipples," Iruka read. He didn't feel any shame given that he was enjoying the shocked expression his stern sensei was wearing. "He licked and sucked the buds as she moaned his name over and over again. Sh- Ouch what was that for?"

Iruka rubbed the sore flesh that the other male had just whacked.

Kakashi was glad he had his mask on. It was the perfect cover for his blush. Regardless, the pinkish hue was obvious as it tainted the exposed flesh of one of his cheeks. He didn't adjust the mask correctly, when he rushed to open the door earlier.

"Shut up, or I will smack you again. How can you read this... this... _this _stuff?"

"You seem to like it. Come on! I haven't even read a full sentence yet, and you are hard." The boy boldly pointed at the man's crotch.

Kakashi mouth fell as he glanced at his half erection. So embarrassing. He jerked his hand in a less than a second, and covered the bulge with a kitchen towel.

"What are you so self-conscious about? I have seen erections before, you know." Iruka teased.

Soon, Kakashi gave in, and started eating. Meanwhile, Iruka read parts of the novel which made the silver head choke, and cough out every two bites.

On another note, Iruka was right; hot food did warm a cold heart. Actually, it was a warm heart that warmed the colder one. Kakashi was lonesome. He thought he liked his life that way, but that was prior to meeting the mischievous boy. Iruka was lost. He thought he was a hopeless case until he encountered the copy ninja.

Over the next weeks, a new tradition formed. It was a mischievous habit which both men enjoyed, but would never confess the delight they got out of it.

Iruka knocked on Kakashi's door every night. He gave life to the chilly home, and moved the heart of an aloof man. Somehow, he too found his purpose in life.

**I wanted to write it a little longer, but then it was going to have so many leaps. Anyway, I think Kakashi will start changing soon.**

**Please review! Do you like the direction this is going, or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

This chapter was edited by **pokeyspot**. She had it ready for a while, so sorry I am the one to blame for the delay. I just had some problems going on in my life.

Please review, reviews make my fingers move!

**Chapter 3**

The copy ninja shifted from one side to another on his bed.

It was around 1 am, and he was accustomed to Iruka coming between ten and eleven at night. Kakashi was vaguely concerned…Fine! He was worried sick. The younger boy didn't miss a day without bothering him. _Bothering_ him? In all honestly, it wasn't a bother anymore. Kakashi usually looked forward to the cute scared face smiling at him.

Earlier that day, Iruka ran out of the detention room waving good buy for Kakashi, and screaming, "Please prepare some normal food tonight".

The silver haired man didn't wonder about what Iruka meant then. However, when the boy didn't show up he started interpreting the sentence into millions of meaning. _Did he mean I should prepare it for myself? Or him? He meant he will eat with me, right? So if he was coming over, why isn't he here yet?_

Kakashi sat up in shock when the worst possible scenarios weigh up his mind. He was scared out of his mind; he didn't want Iruka to be hurt. He sighed at his own weakness towards the boy, and got prepared to visiting the boy's house. He was sure Iruka pointed to where he lived once when they were walking together.

Kakashi knocked on the door several times, except he received no response. He used his ninja skills and sensed a presence inside, thus he mounted up the pipes on the side of the building and snuck inside.

The apartment was tiny. It was more of a studio; a bedroom that led to a small bathroom, and small open kitchen. It was common sense after all. Iruka lived of the small allowance Konoha gave to the orphans of patriots.

He took notice of heavy pants coming from under the bed sheets, where a trembling ball hid. The sight troubled Kakashi, as he lifted the bed sheets and discovered a heavily bruised Iruka.

"Hey sensei..." The boy struggled to smile and blurt out the words.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi quickly started taking off the boy's clothing. He needed to examine the extent of injuries.

The lip was split, but the blood was already dry. Hence, Iruka had been in this situation for a while now. The boy's abdomen was a mess of black, blue, and purple. Many of the bruises were shaped like shoe imprints. Someone clearly kicked and/or stepped on the boy. Kakashi checked for internal bleeding by palpating the most likely areas checking for unexplained pain. He was very relieved when he discovered that it was no where to be found.

Kakashi started taking off Iruka's slacks. He parted the legs and checks the insides. The thighs were injured as well, but no broken bones… luckily. Kakashi moved his hands up and down until he noticed the white briefs. Oh My God! _What if Iruka was…_ No! No! He shouldn't think about that. His anxiety climaxed. He didn't want to take off the boy's underwear since the boy might misread the action as harassment.

He turned the boy onto his stomach, and slowly pulled down the white briefs. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a faint voice.

"Sensei, you are such a perve… Don't worry nothing of that sort happened."

"Answer me, Iruka, who did that to you?"

"I tripped over the stairs." He lied.

"Don't lie to me, you clearly didn't trip! You have shoe marks all over your body, someone stomped on you," Kakashi growled

"I tripped and a shoe case fell over me" Iruka lied. It was more of a taunt indicating that he clearly didn't favor talking about the incident.

"Very funny," Kakashi reprimanded. He halted for a second and continued, "I was worried about you… Why didn't you call me? I care about you." The words escaped his lips before his mind could censor the emotion.

"Please leave now! Get off my bed please! Please leave now!" Iruka dug his face into the pillows. He was clearly crying.

Kakashi got of the bed, but couldn't bear the notion of leaving the injured boy alone. He scanned the room for a chair, but didn't find any. He rested his back on the bed pole and his behind on the cold floor, as he watched over the now sleeping Iruka.

A few hours later, Iruka opened his heavy lids. He wanted someone to help him stand and walk around; his stamina wasn't enough to hold his legs still. He burst into tears when he noticed no one was around.

"Such a baby" a soft voice teased, as Kakashi woke up, and stood infront of Iruka.

"Yo-u h-ere? You sle-eept on the flo-or?" Iruka stuttered in disbelief expressive eyes wide open.

"Yes, I didn't want to leave you alone. Do you need something? I'll go prepare you some food now, because you need to eat."

"Okay" Iruka said reburying his teary face into the pillows.

On the other hand, Kakashi walked into the kitchen keeping an eye on Iruka all the time. He searched for some fruits, but then decided to cook something. May be vegetable soup, he knew searing food calmed Iruka down.

He started cutting up some carrots, as he raised his voice. "Iruka, is it that you don't want to remember what happened, or is it too sensitive so you don't want to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing big, just a fight with some guys. I know you will act like an over protective mom and go talk to their parents or something."

"I won't. Now tell me what happened" Kakashi left the pot on the stove, and headed towards Iruka.

He tucked his hand under the covers, and stroked the nude flesh.

"Some guys were picking on Naruto, he is the boy with the Kyu-"

"I know who he is." He stopped him before he broke the law.

"Well, they started throwing rocks at him. I mean he is just _six_ years old! He shouted back at them- Damn he is stubborn- so they started hit him. I couldn't hold back. I had to defend him… and here am I… they said..." Iruka whimpers intensified at this point, so Kakashi cuddled his back. He had studied that physical contact was very efficient at soothing people down and honestly he just wanted to hug the boy.

"T-they said… my mom and dad would be ashamed of me if they knew I was defending the one who killed them."

Iruka felt a kiss over his cheek. He felt the hands wrapped around his tighten.

"I think they would be proud… to have a brave son like you who stands up for the ones who can't." Kakashi murmured

Iruka found comfort in Kakashi's chest. They remained still for what seemed like a sweet lifetime. Kakashi released his hands, and stroked the boy's back.

"Just relax, and calm down… I will take care of you" Kakashi rubbed his hand along the boy's skin. His finger's traced over the boy's rear on its way to the thighs. He cupped the skin into his palms and jerked his hand up and down… anything to distract Iruka from his awful thoughts. His hand made its way up to the buns. Iruka's bottom was asking to be felt, spanked, and squeezed. He rubbed it, and squeezed it softy.

As a matter of fact, Kakashi didn't mean to do anything sexual to the younger boy. He thought about it before, but he dismissed the idea since he didn't want to use a younger boy as a sex toy. Kakashi was truly trying to calm the pain and anxiety inside the brunette.

"I almost forgot; I will go get you the soup."

It wasn't long before Kakashi was back next to Iruka.

"Turn around, I have to feed you."

"I am not hungry."

"You need all the nourishment you can get now, so be a good boy and sit up."

"NO!" Iruka shouted doggedly. A hand quickly fell on the boy's rear.

"Behave, don't make be spank you."

"I am sick, you know! Humph, I need to go to the bathroom!" The boy shoved the silver head's hand away. He struggled to stand up, while keeping the bed cover draped over him.

"I will help"

"_No_"

"Come on!"

"_Stop that!"_ The two tussled to get leverage. Somehow Kakashi's hand ended up cupping Iruka's member. They froze for a second, and then Kakashi quickly retracted his hand.

Iruka was hard… so hard! It appeared that Kakashi's massage had some side effects, and Iruka didn't want to turn around so the other wouldn't notice.

Kakashi and Iruka has seen each other covered erection before while reading Icha Icha, yet it was an absolutely different experience knowing that Iruka was hard because of Kakashi.

"I am going- Urrr- Bye!" Iruka squeaked all of a sudden, and ran into the bathroom.

Kakashi didn't know what to think.

He poured the soup back into the pot. It was going to be cold by the time Iruka comes out, he reflected.

About a minute later Iruka came out…

"I can eat now… where is the food?"

"I will go pour it back into the pot..." Kakashi said squinting his eyes in disbelief.

"Why did you pour it back in the first place?"

"I thought you won't be out soon… I was wrong... clearly."

"W-what do you mean?" Iruka was half embarrassed, half agitated.

"Its okay, I understand; you are a virgin."

"You are a virgin too!"

"Oh! At least I can hold up more than a minute," Kakashi teased.

"T-that was because… that was because… because... no one had ever touched me ther- Never mind, you jerk!" Iruka quickly masked his face with his hands. He was self-conscious beyond believe, and 'stupid' Kakashi kept embarrassing him.

"Iruka" Kakashi pulled down his mask for the first time. Iruka could see the man's face fully exposed. He was beautiful… so face soon disappeared as the freshly exposed lips pressed against the red plum cheek. Iruka's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

The mask was pulled up just as Kakashi pulled away.

I love Kakashi and Iruka so much! They go so well together.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

A review made me realize that I didn't make Iruka's and Kakashi's age clear. As I mentioned in the first chapter Iruka is 16 and Kakashi is a bit over 19. I know they graduate later than that, but I didn't want to include any thing iffy.

Edited by the **pokeyspot. **Thank you Pokey!

Anyway no lemon still.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi lingered in the kitchen cooking again. _When did I turn into a housewife? _For all the years he had lived alone, he-by no means-ever cooked for himself. Now he was looking up recipes for Iruka's sake...

Kakashi moved most of Iruka's stuff into his apartment, since he figured that the injured Iruka wouldn't be able to look after himself for a while.

Crazy vibes packed the air between the two males. Kakashi feared he was sending the wrong message to the boy; they have been living together for a week now, and he didn't want Iruka to think he wishes him to move in. No, no, he _unquestionably_ wanted to maintain his single status… or did he?

You see, a kiss for a teenage boy by another man meant "I am so into you". It meant even more when it had been the teen's first "cheek" kiss. Yet, to a young man, the kiss had an entirely different connotation which was '_I must be out of my mind! What was I thinking!'_

"Dinner is ready!" Kakashi called onto Iruka as he sunk deeper and deeper into his contemplation. . He berated himself. How could he do that to a student? He must have been the most horrific teacher who had ever walked the surface of this earth. What the hell was he thinking kissing Iruka?

"Hey sensei!" Iruka came running into the kitchen wearing Kakashi's old shirt that slipped off one shoulder, and over sized boxers. He had his hair down and some chocolate smudge around his lips. Yes, he ate dessert before than dinner even though Kakashi warned him not too. But _damn_ he looked so… adorable. _Ah!_ Kakashi sighed when he realized what went through his mind right then.

"Hopeless." Kakashi pronounced wryly

"What why?"

"Don't act so innocent… at least cover the trace" Kakashi poked at the chocolate sauce on Iruka's face.

"I can eat desert, and still eat all my dinner. It's a mental state!" Iruka pointed to his head using his index finger, and spoke the words as if he was putting on a magic show.

Iruka, the cunning boy, had a plan today. Since he lived in Konoha surrounded by the forest all his life, he had never been to the sea. He never had anyone to go with. That was until he met Kakashi.

"Three days holiday coming up," Iruka prompted.

"Yeah, nice chance for you to catch up on what you missed."

Iruka pouted, but Kakashi didn't get his point.

"Everyone has plans, and I have no one to hang out with."

Another tip-off.

"That's even better, you can focus on your studies."

"Kakashi… sensei…" He spoke in a see saw voice.

"What?"

"Never mind…"

Kakashi heaved a sigh, "Did you want us to do something?"

Iruka's eyes lit up, "How about we go to the sea?"

"No"

"Pleaseeeee" Iruka said with a puppy look

"No"

Kakashi was unwavering… no way Iruka was going to make him budge.

Five minutes later, Kakashi was checking the maps looking for the nearest sea. Meanwhile, the boy was eating both of Kakashi and his dinner. He meant business when he said he can snack and dine!

It was a seven hours walk to the nearest sea, half of which was spent by Iruka reading passages of Icha Icha Violence out loud. Kakashi thanked Kami that no one was there to see him listen to this ridiculous story which he- secretly- was really becoming fond of.

"here we are"

"Here we are!"

"Wow!"

It was mid-day and the crystal blue waves faded by the time they lapped at Iruka's feet.

Kakashi started stripping except for his boxer. Soon, he jogged into the sea sending up cold sprays of glittering water.

"Aren't you coming?" Kakashi waved at Iruka, he was pretty deep into the sea in a matter of seconds.

Iruka took off his clothes, but hesitated to get into the water. He never attempted to swim before; nonetheless he wanted to catch Kakashi before he swam any deeper.

Iruka made it half way through without any tribulations, as long as his legs remained on the ground he was okay… except soon he started standing on his tip toes to keep his head above water… Kakashi was so near… he had to get in further… Suddenly, his head was under water… going up and now while he gulped mouth full of salty wetness.

"H-h-help-p-"

Was he going to die? _Kakashi where are you_? Iruka's hand swung everywhere desperately trying to survive but every swing was more fruitless than the one before.

Before he could panic fully Iruka felt two soft arms wrap around him and pull him up. He could finally breath.

Instinctively, the almost drowned boy spilt the water blocking his throat all over Kakashi who didn't seem to object.

"Are you okay 'Ruka? Don't worry I am here now." Kakashi tried to sooth the boy.

Iruka was still trembling from what just happened so he rested his head on the ivory shoulder… Kakashi felt so warm… so cozy.

Kakashi chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Iruka pouted.

"How ironic," Kakashi snorted. "Dolphin!"

"Great, I am glad you find my misery enjoyable." Iruka grumbled as he warped his hands tighter around Kakashi…

Out of the blue, Iruka realized Kakashi was embracing him. Their skin rubbed together. He was hearing Kakashi's heart beat resonate with the sound of the waves. He could see Kakashi's lips… eyes looking down at him. His face flushed with hot blood the more he thought about it.

"Don't let me go." Iruka whispered

"I won't."

Kakashi looked so stunning. It almost felt that Iruka's heart was beating faster then when he was drowning…

Iruka must have come across like a total mess; his hair was everywhere, and his eyes were still teary. It was probably the shortest kiss ever in history…but the sweetest.

One kiss shook the two males to the core. One kiss. Their lips only met once…

Kakashi rested his back on the sand, holding Icha Icha in one hand over his head. His mouth moved from under his mask, reading in silence.

Iruka glanced at the man beside him, and for the first time he felt jealous of the book the silver head was focusing on. He wanted all of Kakashi's attention. This was probably the first time Iruka realized he had fallen in love.

"Sensei… why don't you take you mask down, it's only me and you here?"

Kakashi's hand traveled to remove the mask.

"Let me do it," Iruka blushed the instant the words left his mouth; he didn't know why the hell did he say that.

Kakashi stopped reading, signaling for Iruka that it was okay. Iruka shifted towards Kakashi, and slowly he straddled him. His eyes stabbed Kakashi's heart as the male moved his upper body in the direction of Kakashi. Just when the shinobi could feel Iruka's breath tickling his lips forcing them to twitch under the mask, Iruka pulled down the cover and placed his lips over the freshly exposed rims.

Kakashi tilted his head, and locked Iruka hot bottom lip between his rims. He nibbled softly. Iruka whimpered in response.

The time that froze was back in motion when the lips parted. Iruka swallowed and touched his burning lips. They were swollen from the attention. He could still feel Kakashi's touch.

He avoided gazing into Kakashi's eyes. He was embarrassed; however he felt a hand pull him back in… back over the lip for another supple passionate kiss.

"Ruka…"

"Y-yes?"

"We should find a place to sleep tonight; it's almost dark so we shouldn't…"

It was originally a one day trip, yet they forgot all about time when their lips made acquaintance.

"Yeah..."

"Come on Iruka. We need to rinse the salty water." Kakashi put on a shirt and some pants that he had packed, and so did Iruka.

Kakashi had been on missions in this area before, so he was familiar with the locale. There was a motel fifteen minutes away.

Soon enough, they checked in and that was when the trouble started.

_Should I go shower first, or let him?_ Iruka wondered. _We can shower together... We are both men._ Iruka shook his head at the ridiculous idea that just passed through his mind.

"Iruka, aren't you going to shower?"

"I will, but you shower first, you have sensitive skin."

"C'mon c'mon lets shower together"

Iruka's eye shot open. He opened his mouth, and stared blankly. "Aaaa…."

"In our underwear, Iruka, geez!" Kakashi smiled and rolled his visible eye.

The ninja entered into the tub and turned the water on. He threw his clothes away and marched under the water, Iruka followed.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi's body; now that they were not amerced in the sea, he could see every detail of the ivory skin. How was it that Kakashi's body didn't have scars like he did? Suddenly he was self-conscious about his body… the toned abs in front of him. That handsome man would never settle for a guy with a million wounds.

"Is the water too cold for you?" Kakashi asked as he saw Iruka frown.

"No its okay."

"Then get under the water" Iruka realized that he had been standing out of the water spray looking at Kakashi. He thought he must of looked like a little girl with a crush.

OH CRAP!

If Iruka thought he was embarrassed now, he should have seen how he looked after he saw that the water caused both of Kakashi's boxers and his briefs to be transparent. Iruka gasped and sent his hands down to cover his exposed member.

The boy looked up at Kakashi with a cherry tint that covered all of his face, including his scar. Kakashi grinned; it appeared that he had noticed the problem a while ago.

Iruka ran out of the tub almost slipping but caught by Iruka.

"Take care! Dry yourself, or you will get a cold." He draped the towel over the chocolate colored locks.

Iruka grabbed the towel and walked out of the bathroom. He chose one out of the two single beds and rested. he had so much he wanted to ask Kakashi…

Kakashi almost immediately came out and threw his weight on the other bed.

**- To Be Continued- **

Please review, reviews make my fingers move..


	5. Chapter 5

**(Not edited. Will be edited soon.)**

"Kanda-sama," Allen gave out a throaty whisper and swallowed, "It's really hot in here, isn't it?"

The comment finally attracted some of Kanda's attention. He eyed the half nude flushing boy, "Is something wrong with your brain? Or are you a sex-holic or something? Stop bothering me with your nonsense".

"Fine," the boy pouted. Sincerely, he felt a bit disappointed and self-conscious; here he was offering his virginity to the guy, and the guy looked more interested in the ceiling!

_What should I do? If Master knew, he would… no, no, NO! I will be able to do it! I just have to pick it up a notch. Now, what else did Lavi say?_

'_Go down on him and suck on the head o-' ahhhh! What am I thinking about! No, I can't do that!_

Kanda sighed as he watched Allen mull things over. The boy looked completely taken aback by his own thoughts! Suddenly, the boy sulked and looked away.

_What's wrong with this boy? Does he have schizophrenia? What's with the mood swings?_Kanda wondered.

It's wasn't a mood swing, in fact, it was Lavi's advice. You see, Cross usually starts sending the boys to work when they turn fifteen, therefore Lavi had three years of experience. However, the fire headed older boy reported everything to his best friend, Allen, as soon as the day was over. Thus, Lavi told him about all sorts of guys; in particular guys who like to be ignored, and guys who liked to be controlled in bed. Allen figured that may be Kanda was one of those guys. He must be right? I guess Allen couldn't have been more wrong, if anything Kanda loved to control and hated the opposite.

After a few minutes of fruitless trying to ignore Kanda, who seemed to enjoy the silence, he gave up, "You really don't want to do anything?"

"I already told you that."

"I don't have any diseases."

"Good for you," Kanda mocked.

"Sorry that I didn't believe you. It is just that everyone who comes here is after the same thing. I am really sorry I bothered you," he felt like such an idiot. Thoughts stormed through his mind about how much of a failure he is; why did he always have to misinterpret situations? Why was he always troubling others with his stupidity and ugliness? He teared up.

"Are you going to cry now?" the voice startled Allen, bringing him back to earth.

"No," He wiped away the tears and faked a smile, but somehow some drops managed to damp his cheek even though he tried so hard to stop them.

"I will still pay. You don't have to cry," _what's with the drama queen? Is he worried about money?_

"I am fine, really, I am okay… something is in my eye," he rubbed his eyes, kneadingly.

The whole thing was making Yuu awfully uncomfortable. When will his stupid partner be done?

He stood up and advanced towards the door; he figured that he can just wait for his partner outside; 45 minutes passed out of the hour he paid for, so no one would suspect that he actually didn't do a thing. When he turned the door knob, he heard the boy let out a small squeal but chose to ignore it.

He marched to the end of the corridor towards the room his partner was in. For the moans and groans he heard, his partner was not going to be out soon. He started walking across the passage leading back to the entrance since he preferred to wait outside, forcing him to pass by Allen's room again.

He didn't even consider taking another look at Allen, but something caught his attention. The voice of the boy's muffled screams, the sound of the belt crack over the boy's skin, and the foul words of an abusive man threatening, "You hideous failure! In my twenty years here, I have never seen a client leave before the end of time! And even you look untouched. I was wrong to think that anyone would ever want you. If you can't work, then I have no use for you-"

That's when Kanda pushed the door open to see Allen in fetal position cornered, and the man swinging the belt over the boy's creamy skin.

"Sorry, Kanda-sama. I will punish the boy, and I will have my best young man ready for you in-"

"Why are you interrupting my time with him?"

"Kanda-sama, I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. I only came out to tell you to cancel the rest of his appointments for the day"

"Oh… consider them canceled," the shocked man left the room instantly.

The older male bent down next to the sobbing Allen, and pulled out the arm that received most of the beating to examine it. He turned it around and noticed the boy flinch… it was hurt pretty badly; the red blotches were already swelling, but mercifully no broken bones.

"Are you okay?"

Allen nodded.

"Does he always beat you?"

Nod Nod

"You should have told me not to leave."

"Yo-ou did-n't look like you w-wanted to sta-iiiy"

_Why does he look so innocent? He is a prostitute, I shouldn't care if his pimp hits him or not,_the aloof man wanted to describe Allen as adorable, but he wouldn't let himself. He was not the type of guy who likes mushy and sappy stuff.

"Dry your face, and turn around face down," Kanda motioned removing articles from his clothing.

_Turn around, face down, and taking off his clothes. Did he change his mind? He is going to take me? At least he is a good person._

"Don't stare at me like that, do as told."

Allen obeyed.

"Do you know how to do push ups?"

"Yes"

Kanda got into the same position as Allen, who seemed stunned by it all. He started pushing his hands up and down, "try to keep up with me".

A few minutes later, Allen was dying for a sip of water. He was panting and making all the nice sounds a man would wish to hear from his lover in bed.

"Why are we exercising?"

"He wanted you all worn out and sweaty, didn't he? Last ten, and then we will do squats."

"Ahhh… but I am tired."

"Would you like me to call him?"

"NO… Thank you for today, I promise you that I will pay you back every cent," it isn't cheap to spend a whole day in a brothel.

"Save it. I didn't do it for you," Kanda jumped up finishing his push up routine, Allen was a bit lagging however. He counted down while the boy finished the last of the push ups.

"Then whyyy -aah when can I stop?" his arms were sore and he was drenched in sweat. Plus, naked push ups could make one very self conscious : P!

"I wouldn't like my business partners to think that I came here and did nothing, would I?"

"You don't strike me like someone who cares about what other people think."

Allen's observation was right on spot. He didn't really give a crap what anyone else thought, but Kanda was required to follow this path because of his dad.

Two hours later, the older male was trying to control his long unruly hair; it's very hard to brush your hair when it's as long as your arm. The younger boy however was sort of passed out on the bed from all the energy he had to exert today. He wasn't used to working out, Hell! Every muscle and tenderloin throbbed like hell! If Cross wanted evidence for sex, more than enough can be found.

Yuu glanced at the drowsy boy one last time before he left the room.

"Al! Al! Wake up! I want to hear all about your first time," the mischievous Lavi shook the sleeping boy out of slumber.

"Let me sleep please," the boy stretched his muscle but was staggered by the pain.

"How was your first time?" the red head slept on top of his best friend playing with his hair.

The best friend bit his lip in response, pulled Lavi down, and whispered "We didn't do anything"

"DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!"

"Lower your voice! Cross-shishou will hear you."

"What do you mean 'didn't do anything'?"

"He didn't want to do anything, so we just exercised."

"But I heard he booked the whole night with you, no? Nothing?"

Nod

"So you are still a…?"

Nod

"Good," Lavi buried his face into Allen's neck. Finally relieved; He was worried about the other boy. Still, he knew that his friend will have to be with another man tomorrow who might not be as kind as the one fate brought today.

"Lavi, no, stop," the red head planted a fast kiss over the boy's plum lips, and continued with butterfly kisses over the eyebrow, forehead, cheeks, and neck.

"Am I not more fit than a stranger to be your first? Relax, you know I would never hurt you," Lavi said taking off his clothes.

_No you're my friend! Don't do this to me pleas- he would be better than a stranger-NO NO what am I thinking! No, he is Lavi!_

XXXX Lime scene cut (but they didn't have sex) XXXX

Sorry for cutting the scene. It is only temporarilyHey everyone,

Edited by the **pokeyspot**.

Beware lime!

**Chapter 5**

Iruka curled his body around a pillow as he shifted left and right in his bed restlessly . No way was he going to tell Kakashi! No, No, No! f the silver man knew about his little secret, he wouldn't stand looking Kakashi in the eyes again. He was a big boy; he couldn't be scared of sleeping in new and strange places.

"Ruka, are you still awake? You should get some sleep; tomorrow will be a long day." Kakashi advised from under his bed sheets.

"It's not my fault, you are too noisy!" Iruka pouted, clearly just making up excuses inciting a sigh from Kakashi.

The tanned boy jumped up, and turned on the TV. "What? It only receives one channel, what kind of motel is that?"

"A cheap one," Kakashi said casually. He didn't really understand what the big deal was.

"C'mon, you couldn't take me to a better motel?" Iruka grumbled.

"Sorry princess," Kakashi mocked slightly playful.

Iruka then remembered that he needed to ask the other male some questions to know where they stood.

"Kakashi..." Iruka whispered trying to test the other man; was he going to go along with it, or correct Iruka and order him to call him sensei?

"Yes, 'Ruka?"

_SLAM DUNK!_

"Did you see the room service girl? _Hot_, right? Would you date her? Is she your type?" An Explosion of questions made their way towards Kakashi. Iruka had a very strange way of asking the other male if he liked boys or not.

"I didn't notice." Kakashi, on the other hand, got an utterly different meaning. _Is he trying to tell me he is into girls not guys?_

"Oh, well she was nice, but not my type though." The brunette was disappointed at the waste of time answer.

"On second thought, I don't think she is my type either."

"What _is_ your type?" Iruka crossed his fingers, and hoped that his name would be the answer.

"Let me think; someone who is like…Hmm... Yukie Fujikaz"

(A.N. the actress in Icha Icha Paradise.)

"Stupid jerk," Iruka muffled his voice as he dug his face into the pillow he cradled. Kakashi's answer was really wearisome.

"What did you say?"

"None of your business!" Iruka glanced at Kakashi, and poked his tongue out.

In less than second Kakashi's hand landed on Iruka's bottom. Soon the two men were wrestling for control, and as usual Kakashi had leverage. Iruka was pinned down, hands restrained over his head.

Kakashi gazed at the boy. Iruka looked so freakin' adorable when agitated. He released the hands, and relaxed his body over Iruka's. He buried his face into Iruka's neck. The boy was more comfortable and warm then his bed…

Iruka slept at Kakashi's many times before but it was never like this. At the beginning, he slept over the couch before he started sleeping in the same bed as the older male. However, it was a king sized bed so they never really touched in their slumber.

Iruka was relieved by the heat that pressed upon him. Now he could nap. He poked his hand underneath the bed sheets trying to search for the remote to switch off the television.

"Iruka, what are you doing?"

"Searching for the remote control. Oh here it is!"

"Iruka…I don't think this is the remote control…"

"What else would it b- OHHH!" Iruka released the mass that his hand clasped as fast as he could. _How could I mistake Kakashi's ... Kakashi's... for the remote? I must be an idiot!_He thought.

All in all, he was glad it was dark so that Kakashi didn't gloat at his blush. Yet, he was mortified. Still, it was the tip of the iceberg…

"Kakashi can you move aside… I think… I need… need to… gotothebathroom" He couldn't believe how hard he was after handling Kakashi's member for barely a second.

The ivory skinned man shifted his weight off of Iruka.

"I would tell you 'come' back quickly, but we both know …" Kakashi teased but was cut short by a hand smacking his bum.

"You are not the only one who can spank." Iruka said as he escaped to the bathroom.

One minute passed but Iruka wasn't out yet. He didn't want to hear Kakashi's taunts so he resisted the temptation to release which was easier said than done. Ten minutes later, Iruka was back next to Kakashi.

"Had fun, Iruka?"

"By the way, I wasn't doing what you think I was doing!"

"Oh really, so you were moaning my name while brushing your teeth or peeing?"

Iruka started to melt from shame. He punched Kakashi in the shoulder venting out. Yet, It wasn't painful for the sturdy man. Actually, he believed it was cute.

_DAMN THE THIN WALLS_! Iruka groused.

A hand cupped Iruka's rear, and started fondling it.

"What were you fantasizing about?" Kakashi whispered huskily.

"STOP IT! Why are you so obsessed with my ass anyway? Get your hands off!"

Kakashi didn't obey; instead he sneaked his lips near Iruka's ear until the hot vapor was tormenting Iruka.

"Iruka," Kakashi moaned into the boy's ear, teasing him.

"Stop it," Iruka whispered softly, his resistance fading.

"Iruka, Ugh! Iruka," Kakashi was persistent with his act, and whimpered the boy's name yet again.

The boy struggled to shun the erotic moans, but Kakashi trailed.

The sliver headed man kept on going and going till the boy fell of the bed, and sprinted to the bathroom.

When he came back out, he headed for the other bed. _Kakashi is so cruel, why does he keep on teasing me like this?_He wasn't going to have any stamina for the walk tomorrow if this kept going on. Iruka's thoughts soon dispersed as he felt the need for the warmth of Kakashi's body.

"I am cold," Iruka mumbled, and Kakashi complied. He snuck into the sheets next to Iruka and embraced him.

Kakashi kissed the flesh between the neck and the shoulder, receiving a shudder and a giggle for Iruka. He turned the boy around and stared at him. He never knew Iruka was ticklish… He had just discovered a new opportunity to enjoy the boy.

His lips reconnected with the tender flesh as he grinded his body over Iruka's. He nipped at the nape of the neck receiving a mix of chuckles and whimpers from Iruka. Kakashi knew he was losing control slowly but surely.

He moved up and kissed the boy's forehead, cheeks, and lips. The more he sensed that Iruka was receptive, the more his restrain slipped. He nibbled the rims, and captured the bottom lips between his once before moving onto the upper one. Iruka slightly parted the brims inviting Kakashi's strong muscle into the hot wet orifice.

The tongue explored every corner of Iruka's virgin mouth. Kakashi tasted him, and enjoyed every second of it compelling him to let go of the reins that he held himself back with.

XXXX Cut lime scene XXXX

"We need to sleep." He released the length, receiving a thwarted whine from Iruka.

"Is it something I did?" Iruka couldn't help but ask softly.

"No… Don't worry. I just don't think it's a good idea to rush things." Kakashi heaved a sigh.

Iruka couldn't argue with that regardless of how much he wanted to give himself to Kakashi.

Awkward silence soon followed…

"I think I should go to the bathroom now…too" Kakashi joked trying to uplift the mood. He didn't want Iruka to feel rejected. He wasn't turning the boy down. Far from it! He just cared too much for the boy. In Egypt there is a saying; "if you lover was honey, don't lick him all at once". I guess this saying best explains how Kakashi felt.

The next morning, Iruka rested in bed reading Icha Icha. Kakashi's left hand supported the brunette's head, while his right hand was very naughty. One of Iruka's legs broke away from under the bed sheets, exposed since he was only in briefs… a tanned thigh on display, knees bent. Kakashi's right hand's middle and index fingers traced up and down the thigh in walking motion. He walked up to the knee, traced around the outline of the inner thigh, jogged the fingers over the tummy, and teased the ticklish neck. The fingers soon started taunting Iruka's lips; walking over them, parting them, and fingering them.

Iruka smiled but hid the grin….

That day, the two men walked seven hours back home… However this time, Kakashi was the one reading Icha Icha

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone:D

New chapter! i hope you like it... Its a bit different than the ones before, so please tell me you opinion!

this chapter is beta-ed by the amazing dingyou... Thank you a lot:D

Please review, reviews make my fingers move!

* * *

The seven hour trip back home was exhausting. By the time they reached Kakashi's apartment, they were worn out. Kakashi headed for the shower first, while Iruka unpacked their stuff. As soon as the silver head was out, Iruka went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Kakashi stood in front of the bed examining the situation. If he was to sleep on the left side as he always does, he would be too far from the other male. Soon enough, he got into bed, and shifted a bit towards the middle. He was trying to give Iruka a hint - that he wanted to cuddle with the other boy. Will Iruka get it?

Ironically, Iruka came out of the bathroom, face covered with the towel. He marched straight towards the right side of the bed. Damn he didn't get it!

"Good night, Kakashi."

"Ah… sweet dreams," the older male sighed in frustration but Iruka didn't notice.

In fact Iruka didn't notice Kakashi edging towards him at a snail's pace. He didn't notice until a hand stretched and squeezed his. The fingers linked together yet, Kakashi was still far off…

For the next week, Kakashi moved a bit nearer to Iruka every night. He was single-minded about not rushing into sex; hence there's no way he's going to rush intimacy. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze the boy into his chest. But Kakashi knew that he had problems with intimacy and he wasn't going to force Iruka into it.

It wasn't until five days later that Kakashi got what he craved. He started shifting as usual, except this time Iruka slid fast towards the silver head. Iruka moved until he was comfortably in the arms of Kakashi. He bent his elbows into his abdomen, buried his face into the firm ivory chest, and inserted his legs between the fair ones. He clung tightly to Kakashi that the older man was worried that Iruka would suffocate. However when the tanned hands fisted Kakashi's shirt, his worries vanished.

------

Iruka lingered in the kitchen, cooking dinner quite early. He wore a white apron with hearts all over it. It was a gift from Kakashi. Oh, KAKASHI. That man is driving Iruka crazy!

Kakashi loafed in the kitchen while teasing Iruka. He tried spanking Iruka with every kitchen utensil there is - the old fashioned wooden spoon (Kakashi loved the sound it made), the spatula (whichhurt like hell), a regular spoon (didn't do much for him), a wet towel, and even some radish. Kakashi would spank Iruka a few times then rub the bum scrupulously.

"Kakashi, stop it," Iruka rubbed his bottom after a particularly hard spank, and turned towards the pots on the stove to pour the chicken stock.

The older male smirked mischievously and jumped at Iruka from behind. "I am hungry, Ruka," he whispered. Soon enough, he glided his hand under Iruka's shirt and apron, and fondled at the tanned skin. He worked his hands all over the bronzed upper body. Iruka started giggling and fell back into the strong torso behind him.

Kakashi had to let go of Iruka. The other boy made sure that everything was cooking on the stove and walked back to the copy ninja who was relaxing on one of the kitchen stools. He straddled Kakashi, who in return held a strong grip over the other's waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" Iruka sighed and smiled. The older male was too much but he loved him so freakin' much too.

"Whatever you'll do to me, I am sure I will like it," Kakashi implied. He truly had a dirty mind.

Iruka stood up, still cuddled by the now-standing Kakashi. He started pouring some of the food into plastic containers and bentos.

"Whom is this for?"

"For Naruto. I haven't seen him for a while" Iruka hated Konoha's system when it came to orphaned kids. They didn't have an orphanage. Instead, they just depended on the village people who are kind enough to look after these kids. But since Naruto was the nine tailed fox vessel, he always came out short. He would've probably starved if it wasn't for Iruka.

"You really like that boy?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded.

------

Iruka carried the plastic bags loaded with food as he went out to look for Naruto. Finally, he heard the little boy's shrieks coming from the park. He almost dropped the bags while rushing to help Naruto. When he reached the site, it was another one of the six year old's confrontation scenes. He was covered in dirt; some boys his age pushed him to the ground. They began insulting him, telling him that he is a monster, which even his mom and dad left because of. Naruto didn't flinch, he was six but he was as stubborn as ever. He wasn't going to cry. He tried to punch one of the boys but just before his fist landed, Iruka stopped him.

"Come, Naruto," Iruka said as he pulled the boy to his feet. "And shame on you boys. If you do this again, I will tell your parents."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at them from behind Iruka's legs. He was under Iruka's protection now. His sort-of-dad was there to keep him safe.

"I don cale, my mammy said he is a monstel teo" the youngest of the aggressor boys managed to blurt out. He was cruel and mean as he was adorable. How can a child say such a thing? It must be the parents' fault.

Iruka glared at the mothers sitting on the benches. Not one of them cared enough to stop the kids from picking on Naruto. One mother in particular looked more shamed than the others, probably the boy's mother.

Iruka picked the bags off the ground, and walked away with Naruto. As they got further away from the playground, he noticed that Naruto was bottling up his tears. Naruto never cried unless he was alone, or when his face was buried in Iruka's chest. He picked the six year old up and pulled him in. Naruto suddenly started sobbing, face hidden. His fists were clenched, while Iruka's were used to support Naruto up.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay. They are all gone now," Iruka reassured. "Naruto, c'mon. Cheer up. I have food for you."

Naruto, who was still weeping, too busy to answer.

"I will take you out for ramen later today."

Unexpectedly, actually expectedly, Naruto swallowed his tears. "Really, Yuka-san?"

When Naruto was young, he couldn't pronounce the R so he called Iruka, Yuka instead. Somehow, even when he grew up he couldn't shake off the habit… Up until Iruka became his sensei…. There's no way he will call him Yuka infront of the entire class.

In the next hour, Naruto's mood completely changed. Iruka watched Naruto playing. Naruto would play on the swing for five minutes and then come to Iruka who literally spoon fed him… Iruka felt like a mother. In fact, it seems as if he was a mother spoiling her kid.

A familiar figure was suddenly in sight. Iruka spotted Kakashi, got up and started running towards him. However he stopped when he noticed a girl with him. She was a brunette with two purple bandages covering her cheeks. All things considered, she was fairly good looking.

_The bitch, why is she touching him like that? HE IS MINE!_ Iruka's head heated up when he noticed the girl acting all touchy-feely around his man. The old Kakashi would never allow anyone to touch him, but he was softer now… now that he met Iruka.

"Yuka-san?" Naruto wondered why Iruka was taking cover behind the wall and peeping at the weird guy with the half covered face.

"One second, Naruto."

"I want to eat."

"Go play."

"I WANT FOOOOOOOD!" Naruto screamed. Honestly, he was angry because Iruka was giving his attention to someone else, and not because he was hungry. Iruka was the only one who cared for him. It wasn't fair if he too was distracted .

Iruka quickly gagged the boy, and hoped the sound didn't alert Kakashi.

"Naruto, do you want to play a nice game?" Iruka asked.

"What kind of game, Yuka-san?" Naruto said innocently.

"Ninja game. We are going to be spy ninjas. We have to spy on that handsome guy right there," he said, pointing at Kakashi. What a blunt lie, Iruka! He shamefully lied to the six year old boy to get his way.

Naruto didn't doubt Iruka for a second. Anyone would lie to him, except Yuka-san. Yuka-san loved him. Except, he didn't understand how is Kakashi handsome. He can't even see his face.

Iruka and the little fire blonde staked the silver head and the woman as they strolled around Konoha. Iruka's blood boiled every time the women touched his Kakashi. Finally, Kakashi and the women reached an apartment building. They entered into the structure forcing Iruka to stop his hunt. He reached the main door, but decided to wait outside.

"What are they doing? I can't believe Kakashi is doing this to me. How can he go up to a woman's apartment when he has… me. It has been an hour since they entered that apartment. There's no way they… Or are they?" Iruka kept on mumbling to himself, voicing some thoughts that a six year old should never hear. He was just too worried to think straight.

Could it be that Kakashi is cheating on him?

"Yuka, lets stop this game. I don't like it. Let's go eat ramen."

"Shut up, Naruto! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" Iruka blurted out. He suddenly gasped to a halt when he realized what he was saying. He loved Naruto. He didn't mean to hurt him.

The brunette dwelled in self-reprehension. _I am such an awful person, dragging Naruto around so selfishly. I should never deal with kids_. If he only knew.

"Sorry. Let's go get us some ramen. You like pork ramen right?" Iruka said, trying to appease the little boy.

Naruto was silent for a second. But, to Iruka's relief, a large grin formed on Naruto's face.

"Can I order as much as I want?"

"Why not."

------

Iruka was distracted for a second when he noticed Kakashi coming out with the woman. He struggled against the temptation to stay, and turned to Naruto.

WAIT. WHERE IS NARUTO??

-----

"Hey Mister, why do you cover your face? Yuka-san said you are handsome. But I don't get it. Can I see your face?"

Oh crap. Naruto did it again.

Iruka started freaking out. That was way too embarrassing. Should he go after Naruto? But Kakashi would know that he was stalking him. What was he thinking?! Kakashi was cheating on him!

"Yuka?" Kakashi looked down at the orange ball of mess. Who was his secret admirer?

"Hey there, little boy. Who is Yuka?" Rin bent over to look at Naruto.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE."

Kakashi smirked at the attitude. He was reminded of the other little boy he has at home.

"Naruto," Iruka said as he approached Naruto. "Geez. I just looked away for a second and you're nowhere to be found. I was worried." He then looked up at Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, and who is this hot chick?" Iruka tried to get out of the mother outfit, turning into his delinquent persona.

"This is Rin, Iruka. She's my former team member," Kakashi didn't understand nor appreciate how Iruka was acting.

"Your girlfriend, sensei?" Iruka wondered how he could overlook the fact that Kakashi was the crush of most Konoha girls. . . He felt so tiny right now.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. What was Iruka thinking?

"No, we are just friends. How do you know Kakashi-sempai?" Rin answered when she noticed Kakashi wasn't saying anything. She attempted to change the topic, but to no avail.

"Friends don't go to apartments… Alone… Together. If you know what I mean," Iruka's tone changed. He knew he was being too jealous, but he doesn't own Kakashi. The silver head didn't even confess his love. But…

"We were just visiting a friend."

"Rin you don't have to explain yourself to him," Kakashi said. Immediately, he started glaring at the other boy. "Iruka, you don't trust me, do you?" Kakashi asked, his tone more serious than ever.

* * *

Kakashi is angry:D

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Update: This chapter has not been edited for grammar and spelling yet. However, the lime scene was cut out to fit an M rating.

"Kakashi," Rin gasped at the other man. She didn't quite understand the situation, but she could feel the tension.

Iruka on the other hand, started glaring at the ground. He didn't know what to say, or how to express himself. He trusted Kakashi, so what was he suppose to think while watching a woman flirt with the man he loved?

"Iruka, answer me," Kakashi said vigorously.

"…"

When he received no answer, he turned to the young woman next to him. "Rin, I will see you tomorrow at the village gate for our mission."

Iruka's eyes shot open when the word 'mission' was brought up. Since he had known Kakashi, the man hasn't been on any missions, peculiarly!

"Come, Iruka. We are going home," Iruka was brought out of his dwelling when he felt Kakashi's hand grasp his upper arm.

They walked for a few minutes in awkward silence. Iruka could hardly hold in his tears. He didn't want to upset Kakashi. The last thing he would ever want is to disappoint Kakashi. And now, Kakashi looked disappointed.

"Iruka," Kakashi called out in a soother manner.

"Yes," the boy could hardly hear himself talk.

"Rin and I are just old sempais, okay? We met today because we are going on a mission together tomorrow. I didn't want to tell you about the mission this way, but…"

"I am sorry," Iruka interrupted. "I trust you. It is just that…mmm… I couldn't help it when I saw her touch you."

"You were jealous?" Kakashi's one revealed eyebrow rose almost colliding with his hair line. It is so hard to imagine how he couldn't get it. Kakashi really had a lot to learn when it comes to relationships.

Iruka started staring back at the ground, trying to hide his blushed face. "I guess. But you are disappointed at me."

"I am not disappointed. I was kind of shocked. However, you seemed like a different person. RUDE."

"Sorry."

Kakashi heaved a sigh in relieve. "I never had anyone be jealous for me before," he said as he rubbed the back of his silver hair. He was a little but self-conscious… and thrilled.

"What are you talking about? All the girls fight over you," Iruka pointed at a group of girls glancing at the copy ninja, eyeing him.

"Why are you pointing at the girls?" clueless Kakashi.

_No wait! No way! Kakashi doesn't know that he is popular? Come on, anyone would notice people eyeing him, girls staring at him, boys staring at his body_, Iruka thought.

"They like you," Iruka didn't believe he had to say it. Still, Kakashi looked shocked at the new information.

"Well, Iruka, you are he only one I like, okay?" the words came out so casually, so relaxed. But the other male… melted.

For a moment, Iruka's legs seemed too frail to carry his weight. His head was spinning, his heart was dancing and his face was about to melt from the hotness that flushed though its veins.

"Aaaaaaaa," Yes, the boy didn't know what to say. The world was Kakashi, and only Kakashi. It wasn't even an 'I love you' but it was good enough for him.

Kakashi started blushing under his mask when he noticed the effect he had on the younger male. He hoped for an 'I like you too' which he didn't receive. Still Iruka's answer was obvious.

"Yuka, you are acting funny," The two males came to a sudden realization. Naruto was still there.

The love birds were back home after taking Naruto out for ramen, walking him home, and cleaning his room. Iruka had been acting like a new bride throughout. He would blush every time Kakashi addressed him, tried to serve the man on hands and feet, and tried to act touchy feely. WHAT! If Rin can do it, so why can't he?

As soon as they reached their apartment's floor, Iruka felt a hand clasp his and drag him fast into their home. The door was slammed as soon as they entered. Apparently, Kakashi didn't have time to bother with the door.

Iruka was lifted off the ground, up near the taller man's lips. His legs wrapped around the ivory man, as he was showered in kisses. He was dropped slowly on the bed, and before he knew it, his clothes were taken off piece by piece.

**XXXXX Cut lime scene XXXXXXX**

Iruka's body suddenly relaxed as his climax was over. He fell back onto the bed. The older ninja slid against his body, until their faces met. He lifted the pillow from over the blushed face receiving some resistance. He admired his lover's face, pinkish tan that covered the cheek and the beautiful scars, teary eyes from the pleasure, and a hot vapor coming out of the parted lips. He kissed the rims, and locked his with Iruka's for what seemed to be forever.

"'Ruka,"

"Yes?" the younger boy said, still blushing.

"I am glad I have you. You are… the best part of me," words that no one would ever expect from kakashi

"I... I... I don't know what to… say," Iruka stuttered

"You don't have to say anything. Iruka Umino, I love you."

Iruka heart was about to jump out of his chest. It must be that Kakashi wanted to kill him with the sweet words. Yes, he wanted to kill him with those three cruel words.

Iruka whimpered like a puppy. "Kakashi…I-"

"Don't say it now. I am going on a mission tomorrow, and I will be back in a few weeks. I want to look forward to it throughout the mission. I might just lose my mind if you say it now and daydream all throughout the mission… You don't want me dead, do you?" Kakashi teased.

"NO! I want you safe… Is the mission dangerous?" he was worried about his man.

"It's an A ranked mission, so it might have some-" Kakashi stopped as soon as he noticed the anxious look on Iruka's face. "Don't worry little man, I will be fine. I will take Icha Icha with me even, and I will…" Kakashi dug his face next to Iruka's ears and whispered, "...fantasize about doing each and every thing I read to you".

Iruka swallowed and gathered his courage. "If you come back safely, I will let you do whatever you want to do to me, and I will enjoy it".

Kakashi smiled at how adorable his boy was. Evidently, Iruka was willing to offer his body to encourage him to come back safe.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone,

New chapter. I am sorry it took so long, but i am really busy these days, plus sick. This chapter is not beta-ed because i honestly don't know when i will be able to log in again, hopefully soon.

Please enjoy, and don't forget:D reviews make my fingers move.

* * *

Iruka was tucked in, sleeping in Kakashi's arms. It was almost time for the copy ninja to be on his way to meet the rest of the team. The man slowly slipped his hand from under Iruka's head and gave him a little kiss on the cheek… please be safe.

The young boy soon woke up to an awful sense emptiness, where was the warmness that embraced him? He started remembering last night, the first blow job he had ever received in his life, and he blushed a shade of pink. The next memory, nevertheless, disturbed him; his man was going on a treacherous mission, and in the life of shinobi there was always a chance it was farewell.

Before long the fog in his eyes cleared up, and he noticed a piece of paper next to the bed saying "open me". He obeyed the surprisingly demanding paper and opened it to read what's written:

Dear Iruka,

Last night was amazing, and I would have loved to kiss you goodbye this morning but you were deep asleep. Note: you looked so cute ;). Please take care of yourself and don't burn down the apartment. The key is in the drawer next to the bed, and I left a copy with Toshiba san, the old lady who lives in apartment no 8. I left some money next to the keys so make sure you stock the fridge well. Iruka, don't eat ramen everyday, try to eat some vegetables and fruit, okay?

I will miss you… don't forget about me...

Oh yes, make sure you seal the apartment with jutsu before you go down everyday. Plus, don't walk alone after 10 pm, it's not safe. If there is an emergency, go to the village centre and ask for Tenzo. He will help you.

I love you,

Kakashi

N.B. I already started thinking about what I will do to you :p

Iruka smiled and sighed while reading the letter. His boyfriend was so overprotective and obsessive. He was a bit scared as he read Kakashi's note, he remembered how he promised the man he will let him do whatever thing to him when he comes back safely.

It was time to go; he was already late for school. He jumped out of bed and found the breakfast that Kakashi had prepared; a banana, an apple, and a cup of milk. He loved Kakashi and everything but no way in hell was he going to eat this. May be he will slice the banana on some cornflakes… he wanted something that Kakashi touched.

----

The brunette walked through the aisles of the local supermarket looking for dinner. Somehow he felt as if he was being watched but he brushed it off quickly. The mischievous boy picked up some noodles, canned food, and ready to fry chicken… well everything that would force Kakashi into a tantrum.

The casher looked at him in a bizarre way, he must still be delusional. He picked up the bags and heaved a sight in relief as soon as he left the market. Honestly, why was the old guy eyeing him?

It was probably just out habit that he looked to check the contents of the plastic bags. WAIT, that was fruits, vegetables, and some healthy stuff that taste like crap. He didn't buy that! He ran back to the casher.

"I think I picked up the wrong bag," Iruka exclaimed while panting.

"Ohhh, let me check son," the elder examined the contents, "no, that's the right bag".

"But I didn't order any of this, I bought noodles…"

"Oh, a young man was here this morning and told me that a tanned boy with a pony tail will come here and buy some un- nutritious 'crap' and that I should just give him these stuff," the man pointed at the bag, "because 'he doesnt know what's good for him'".

"And you just did that!" _this is so like kakashi, _the boy thought.

"He gave me an offer i can't refuse."

"What if he was a crazy guy stalking me, did you ever thing of that?" the boy Reprimanded.

The man kept silent for a minute thinking it over, "he said he was your boyfriend".

Iruka instantly chocked on air… Kakashi actually called him that out loud infront of a stranger…

"Kids these days!" the geezer mumbled.

----

It was the longest week in Iruka life, but gladly it was over. It was challenging to get any sleep while waiting for Kakashi eagerly every night. He cleaned up the house and stocked the fridge already… why wasn't Kakashi back? He was worried sick. Still, the days passed by, 8, 10, 15 days. A week has passed after the time which Kakashi was supposed to be back. It has been two weeks since Iruka last saw Kakashi. It killed him, it was almost painful. No, it was painful. The pining and the worry were messing with his heart and mind. Was he never going to have a chance to admit his love to Kakashi? He wanted Kakashi to come back even if it meant giving up every inch of his body to that man.

He made his mind; he was going to the village centre before he goes crazy. The boy didn't care if he needed to raid the hokage's office, an explanation was due. _Something must be keeping Kakashi up, right?_ _He is not hurt, I am sure! Or am I? no no he is fine, he promised he will be fine. I trust him, he is the best ninja out there_…

With this though in mind, it was hard to control the tears. The staff in the centre had told him to wait since forever, and he was growing impatient.

"Are you Iruka?"

Iruka looked up to see the source of the voice, and here he was; a stoic man with ghoul-eyes gazing back at him. He looked somewhat scary, but good natured somehow.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Yamato"

"…"

"Why are you looking for Kakashi-sempai?"

Iruka gasped at the name and hastily asked, "Is he okay?"

"He is on a mission now."

"I know that, but is he okay?" Iruka was a bit frustrated.

"The mission is classified top secret so you understand why I…" he hesitated when he noticed Iruka's expression, he pitied the boy.

"… I shouldn't tell you this, but the mission was extended. He is…alive as far as I know."

What a relief, Iruka's expressions gradually became less tense, "Thanks".

"Are you family? I didn't know Kakashi sempai had any."

"No"

"Then who are you?"

"Family," what other answer was there?

"You just said… never mind, I will walk you home"

"You don't need to"

"Fine, When Kakashi sempai comes back I will tell him you asked for him," the man was so fast to take back his invitation, Iruka just figured the guy didn't mean it in the first place.

Yamato gazed at his watch as Iruka walked away, it was almost 11 pm. He figured a kid shouldn't be walking this late alone in the street. _How old is this kid anyway, 14 or 15? _Iruka always looked younger than his actual age.

"Hey, wait there, I will take you home, it's too late for you to be walking home alone"

"I am fine, I am not a kid. I can take care of myself"

"I WILL WALK YOU HOME," for a second there Yamato looked like a very terrifying ghost from a very terrifying ghost story. Iruka almost shivered.

----

"Do you parents know you are out this late?" Yamato kicked a can lying on the ground.

"No"

"You sneaked out?"

"I don't live with them anymore"

"Who do you live with?"

Iruka froze, should he admit that he lives with Kakashi? Yamato was Kakashi's sempai after all, and word travels fast in Konoha. He had to! Yamato would figure it out anyway when he drops him off at Kakashi's apartment.

"With Kakashi **sensei**"

"YOU LIVE WITH KAKASHI?" the man looked stunned.

"Yes"

"…well, I am sure he will be back safe. Sempai is not easy to take down…"

Awkward silence followed. Yamato seemed to be gazing at the boy and marveling. Iruka noticed but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react.

"I know he will be back safe and sound," Iruka asserted and then mumbled a few words to himself, "he promised".

"Then you have nothing to worry about, sempai always keeps his promises"

_So this is the boy Kakashi loves…_

"What's your name by the way?"

"Iruka Umino"

----

Iruka unlocked the door and walked in followed by Yamato.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"It's fine, thank you"

"I have to get you something, thank you for walking me home"

At this moment, a blond messy kid walked out one of the rooms wearing an orange pajama and holding a big shinobi teddy.

"Yuka, you back?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Iruka kneeled down to face Naruto then picked him up, "let's tuck you in".

Yamato followed Iruka into the bed room after he was signaled too. He was bewildered by everything that was going on; how can the aloof Kakashi have a lover and a kid living in his place? Well Naruto wasn't living there but Yamato didn't know that. The blond was just there so that Iruka could keep an eye on him, and fill the emptiness he felt at the same time.

The older man admired how warm and nurturing Iruka was. The brunette carried Naruto to bed, tucked him in, kissed him on the nose, and told him nighty night.

"Yuka, sleep here with me"

"Why, are you scared Naruto? I though you were a big strong boy?"

"I am not scared," Naruto pouted, "but don't go".

"I will be back," Iruka didn't want to pull his sleeve from Naruto's clutch but they had a guest.

-----

"Sorry, he is a handful"

"Its okay, I should go now anyway"

Suddenly, a noise came from the kitchen. Something was not right.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone:D

New chapter... I tried to update as fast as i can to make up for last time's delay. Now, **Beta-ed thanks to my amazing beta, Dingyou. **I have to admit she sent me the edited v. a couple of days ago but i didnt have time to update unil today.

anyway its not very long... a bit sad too... but i hope you like it.

On another note, i will not be updating for the next two weeks because of my finals. hopefully after 15 days:D i will be able to update regularly.

Please review, your reviews really inspire me! :D

* * *

Iruka was startled with the sound. He ran towards the kitchen but a firm hand held him back.

"You stay here. I will go investigate," Yamato quickly turned into shinobi mode.

He followed the older man closely although he was ordered not to. Finally they were at the kitchen. Yamato turned on the light slowly, preparing himself for defense. NO ONE WAS THERE!

Yamato started opening the cupboards and searching every corner to make sure no one was hiding. Right then, Iruka was really thanking god for having Yamato there… it was really a lucky break to have a shinobi walk him home that day.

"It must have been just the wind-"

Suddenly they were interrupted again when they heard the same voice coming from Naruto's room followed by the kid's scream, "YUKAAAA".

Before Yamato got a chance to pull Iruka back, Iruka dashed towards the kid's room. Iruka might hesitate when it involves his safety, but when it comes to his little kid he would cut off an arm if it meant Naruto would be kept safe.

He aggressively kicked opened the door and ran inside the room. Well, a shinobi ought to be careful but he wasn't in his right mind then. He only relaxed a bit after Naruto was in his arms. A black crow was soaring near the sealing, making the most horrible noise.

Yamato quickly followed and threw a web around the crow restraining it but not before it almost flew towards the boys and hit them in the face. Gladly, Yamato pulled the web right in time. But by then, the three year old was a mess. Honestly, do you blame a three year old for wetting himself after a big terrifying eagle shaped dooming black bird flew into his room and startled him while sleeping? No way was Naruto letting go of Iruka now.

"Naruto, calm down. It's gone now."

"Don't leave. Yuka don't!"

"I won't. C'mon let's change those pants."

Naruto suddenly blushed and buried his face into Iruka's chest when he noticed that Yamato knew about his…accident. _Stupid Yuka! Why did he say that infwont of the scawy guy!_

"Come big guy," he carried him off towards the bathroom. Yamato waited outside the door but near, he didn't want to embarrass the kid anymore. Iruka on the other hand, opened the warm water and cleaned Naruto as he heard the boy tell tails about how strong he is.

"I wasn't scawed, I was just suwprised. If you gave me a chance, I would have kicked that birdie's ass," Naruto bragged. Iruka could have sworn that Naruto could pronounce the "R" most of the time, but probably the shock sent Naruto back a full year.

"Naruto, we don't say bad words," Iruka always had that teacher spirit in him, I guess. Naruto pouted as Iruka reprimanded him.

Iruka couldn't help but wonder if that crow was a sign from fate… and if it was, it was definitely not a pleasant indication. It is probably an admonition or a warning. He shivered at the thought.… _God bring back my love safe and sound please_. He wasn't much of a believer, but he would pray if it would keep Kakashi out of harm's way.

"Sorry for troubling you," Iruka raised his voice so that Yamato would hear him from inside the bathroom.

"It's my duty. Is little Naruto okay now?"

"I am not little."

"You are three," Yamato argued with the boy.

"_You are three,_" Naruto mimicked the man and mocked him.

"Naruto, wrong!" he only needed to say those two words, Naruto liked to make his Yuka happy.

"Okay Yuka, but he stawted it,"

"_Okay Yuka, but he stawted it… are you a parrot with half a tongue?_" Yamato teased. Iruka couldn't believe that the older shinobi was actually arguing with a three year old. Those shinobi are really kids in the bodies of adults, he would never want a job that would force him to deal with them on daily base… if he only knew!

"I can say the 'w' 'aw' 'ar'… Yuka, he is teasing me," thank god the "R" was almost back… still he was cute as ever.

Iruka finally got Naruto in nice warm dry pants, "Yamato-san, shame on you".

"Kids get away with all sorts of stuff, just because they are _kids_," Yamato mumbled but soon he was looking at the boy punishing his knee adoringly. He held him up and planted a kiss on his cheek… a very unwanted kiss. Do you ever remember when you were young, and an old relative you have only seen once in your life gives you a very unwanted kiss? Well, that's how Naruto felt.

"Thank you for everything really," Iruka was handled the squirming boy who almost jumped at him as soon as he opened his arms.

Iruka escorted Yamato out carrying Naruto. After the older shinobi was gone, he rested on the couch as Naruto fell asleep in his hands. He honestly didn't have the energy to change Naruto's bed sheets.

-----

The next day, Iruka lingered around Konoha's gate. He wanted to be the first to welcome Kakashi… or…

Somehow, he felt that today he was going to get news about Kakashi, or may be see him again. It might have been the ninja intuition or may be just anxiety, but he trusted his heart anyway. He waited and waited and waited… hours but no one came. Every time he would sight a figure coming from far, he would run towards it. Sorrowfully, it was never Kakashi.

After almost 10 hours of wait, Iruka gave up. He saw two figures approaching but he didn't quite figure out who they are. _It is not Kakashi, probably… _Yes, he gave up. He wasn't ready for yet one more disappointed. He didn't want to dash towards two strangers only to be disillusioned again.

As the body advanced towards him, he noticed that one of the figures was leaning against the other, he was probably badly injured. One was man, and the other was a woman. The man had a silver hair while the woman-silver hair!

"KAKASHI," he darted as if his legs had a mind of its own.

As he got closer to them, he noticed that Kakashi was covered in blood and unconscious. His heart almost stopped. He saw bandages covering the jounin's body, but they seemed to be unprofessional, ones that a fellow shinobi would do while in a battlefield to stop the bleeding.

He was finally there… _Kakashi, please be okay. _He helped support the passed out Kakashi instead of his legs being dragged by Rin.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"The enemy was more prepared than expected. They sent troops to ambush us. I helped our escort escape, as he slowed them down," Rin seemed a bit more composed than Iruka. She has been going on missions for a few years now, and she is used to brining back injured colleges after all. If it wasn't Kakashi, she wouldn't have worried a bit.

Suddenly Iruka froze, his legs wouldn't move. He started crying and screaming, "I don't think he is breathing… I can't feel his breath… Rin, he is not breathing… Help him!".

Iruka felt useless, the only thing he could do as Rin sent out an emergency signal to the gate guards and do CPR was cry. Iruka was freaking out, kissing Kakashi's hand repeating, " You promised… You promised… you'll be safe… you promised me… you have to keep your promise… Kakashi breath please… I LOVE YOU!"

To be continued

* * *

please review


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10! beta-ed!

Thank you Dingyou! seriously you are one of few in the world who can bear my crazy grammer- ops, grammar-!

Anyway! please enjoy!

Also, the unedited version didn't get much reviews... i wonder why? did the interest in the story decrease? please let me know!

* * *

A splitting headache sent pain down the boy's spine. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out and his in ears was the most piercing sound he'd ever heard. Apparently, crying for three hours straight is the best way to drain anyone emotionally and physically.

His tears came to an end when finally one of the various doctors treating Kakashi came out and informed that they were finally able to stop the bleeding. Kakashi was stable but in no condition to meet anyone.

_Oh my God! They probably think I am the biggest crybaby ever! _Iruka thought, suddenly aware of the half dozen shinobi around him. Oh crap! He is the only one crying… and not only that, but he was also clinging to Yamato who showed up right after Kakashi was brought over. _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! Did I scream 'I love you' infront of Rin and the guards! Shoot me now!_

"Everything will be okay. You can let go now," Yamato smiled softly at Iruka. Having a 16 year old boy cling to you doesn't really help with the ninja street rep! Still, he knew that the tanned boy needed a chest to fit tightly into. He had no doubt now that Iruka and Kakashi have some sort of love relationship. Let's examine the facts: 1) Kakashi let Iruka live with him, and that was like HELL IMPOSSIBLE for the aloof Kakashi. 2) Iruka wept and shivered at the thought that he might not see Kakashi again. 3) Rin just told him about what Iruka screamed… actually by now everyone knew. One is gonna wonder, doesn't Rin and the guards have anything better to do then spread juicy rumors, while Kakashi was between life and death?

"Sorry…" Iruka blushed and released Yamato. He blushed once more when he noticed the wrinkles his fists caused on the fabric the other man was wearing.

"It's fine. Kakashi is a strong ninja, Iruka. He will be okay," the man reassured.

"I hope so…" he said. Kakashi broke his promise. He didn't come back safe.

"Did the doctor say when we can talk to him?"

"He is still very critical. Go home and have some sleep. By the time you come back, I think you will be able to go in."

Iruka mulled over the man's words. Having a rest was a nice idea after all. However, he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep abandoning Kakashi in the hospital bed alone. Well, it wasn't 'abandoning' but that's the way Iruka thought it would be, and Kakashi wasn't alone. But he didn't have his lover with him, did he? Iruka was scared of the worse, scared that he would go back home, come back and be told that… NO! He wasn't going to have these thoughts! Kakashi will be fine! He is going to stay so that he would be the first person the copy ninja meets.

He didn't leave, but he fell asleep on the prickly bench at the hospital. He was woken up a few hours later by a nurse asking if he was alright, she could have sworn he wasn't breathing.

"I am fine, thanks," he rubbed his eyes, and glanced at Kakashi's room. The door was closed shut. Was his love still in life-threatening condition?

"It's fine. Just take care of yourself. May be you should go home to your parents?"

"How is the shinobi who was brought in a few hours ago?"

"You mean Kakashi-sama? Oh, he is fine! He is giving the nurses such a hard time!" _If only he wasn't so freakin handsome, I would have given him an enema for hitting on every nurse in the hospital, _the nurse drowned into her own thoughts moaning.

_What is she thinking about?_ "So can I meet him now?"

"Well… you shouldn't. He is under... tell you what, go in but keep quite and don't tell anyone I was the one who told you to, okay?" the nurse smiled and winked.

"THANK YOU!" Iruka jumped up and scuttled towards the room.

----

There he was, sitting in bed flirting with the nurse. You_ bastard!_ _Don't you know worried I was? _You_ bastard, I am so happy to see you! I miss you so much!_ He thought.

"Kakashi…..sensei" Iruka froze at the door, he didn't understand how could Kakashi act so casual. The other man smiled from under the mask softly.

"Ruka, come here"

_Why am I crying?_ Iruka inadvertently started crying. He couldn't help it. The tears just slipped.

"How _**could you**_ leave me alone? How _**could you**_ risk your life! You are the biggest IDIOT I have ever met in my life! **What was I supposed to do without you?!"** Iruka snapped. To be honest, he wasn't planning too. He wasn't really upset at Kakashi at all. He just felt his tears and those words explode as soon as he saw the love of his life in bandages after almost dying. Kakashi watched him silently. He knew Iruka had to get it out.

"**What are you smiling for? Stop That! STOP IT NOW! Don't you know that you almost d**-"

"Iruka, I am here now. I am fine and safe now."

How many words were there? Almost ten, but they felt so incredibly comforting. His baby's fine. He's here. He's okay. He didn't leave him alone.

Iruka ran towards Kakashi but stopped right before hugging him, worried that he would crush an already fractured rib or something. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Iruka and pulled him in. He was surrounded by the warmth he yearned. Oh God! Too long… longer than anyone in love should be denied of his lover if you answer me!

"I missed you," Kakashi whispered into the weeping boy's ears. He felt the boys tears wet his neck and chest. Although he hated being the reason Iruka was hurt, those tears made him feel home. There wasn't a second during the mission that he didn't think about Iruka. It was so much harder putting your life on the line when you know someone is waiting for you back home, when you have so much you still want to say to that person.

"I said it…" Iruka backed and looked straight into Kakashi's eyes before planting a kiss on the supple lips of the bruised man.

**Thump Thump Thump Thump**

His legs were melting, damn it! That way he won't be able to give Kakashi a piece of his mind!

"Say it again."

"Jerk, flirting with the nurse," _why is he putting me on the spot… I don't think my heart can handle saying it one more time._

"I want to hear it."

"You broke your promise. Now you don't get to… do stuff to me…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and waited for the nurse to go out of the room to remove his mask completely (since he had to lower it for the kiss already), "I don't?? But I didn't break the promise?"

"Yes you did!"

"I am fine, aren't I?"

"You are… but… my heart almost stopped when I saw you all beat up. You know!"

Kakashi almost squealed in happiness… and in pain.

"Well, we better get the blood pumping into the vital organs again!"

"Why does everything you say sound dirty and twisted… and again, why were you flirting with the nurse?"

"Jealous?"

"Hell yeah!"

Kakashi didn't expect this answer.

He suddenly twisted in pain, "Ahh, I think I won't be able to do stuff to you for a while anyway."

"What happened?"

"CONFIDENTIAL," Kakashi enunciated very clearly.

"I think I have the right to know!"

"Tell me you love me first."

"No… punishment."

"WHY?!" Unfair! Why did he have to miss Iruka's confession? Oh, he was bleeding and unconscious.

Iruka pouted and looked the other way. It was Kakashi's job and duty. He knew that, but he didn't quite accept it yet.

"Do I at least get to do naughty stuff to you when I get out of here?"

"Bastard," Iruka mumbled under his breath as he blushed a shade of very deep pink, "We will see about that!"

Yes, Iruka was a tease!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

New chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Anyway, i kind of got the feeling that the plot was dying so i... well you will see. Please don't hate me. Remember it's still a KakaIruka.

Beta-ed by my amazing beta **Dingyou**

There is a poll on my profile, i would appreciate if you take a look at it.

**Please review**. I appreciate all your reviews, speculations, guesses, and opinions!

* * *

The mischievous ninja was driving Iruka out of his mind. He spanked the tanned buns every time Iruka turned around.

There was no escape. Even when the boy kept his length, Kakashi used any implement at hand to reach out and land a

strike.

"Nurse Iruka," Yet one more habit the patient picked up; Iruka was now 'nurse Iruka'.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I need a sponge bath," the ninja whined using his perfect puppy eyes look.

"Don't give me that look! The doctor said that you can resume everyday activities as long as you don't push

yourself too hard. I think you are perfectly capable of taking a shower on your own," the brunette lectured.

"But I prefer a sponge bath. Come here," Kakashi dragged the boy into his arms, restraining him with a bear hug. A

shower of kisses followed covering every inch of exposed skin. Needless to say, Iruka's face was as red as an

apple.

At that moment, the door bell rang. That must be Rin. She had been over almost everyday since Kakashi was

discharged out of the hospital and assigned bed rest.

"One second!" Iruka called out as he tried to wiggle his way out of the copy ninja's lock.

----

"Hi Rin-san!" Iruka opened the door welcoming the woman with a bright smile. After getting to know her, he

discovered that she wasn't so bad. Plus, he trusted Kakashi so no worries about him cheating. He had to admit he

still felt a bit jealous however.

She nodded. Strange. She was usually very talkative.

"We missed you yesterday!" Iruka continued. She broke the daily routine of visiting, the day before when she didn't

stop over.

"I had some things to figure out…" she murmured sadly. Something was surely unusual about how she acted. For some

reason or another, she was avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Well, Kakashi is inside," He escorted her in.

"Rin!" the ninja quickly pulled up his mask.

"Hey, Kakashi," she smiled politely.

"Rin-san, what would you say to someone who is not following the doctor's orders. And refusing to take his medicine

because 'it doesn't taste good!'"

It wasn't a question. Iruka was obviously talking about Kakashi, and this was yet one original method of

reprimanding the man.

In order to tease the boy, Kakashi chose to answer instead of Rin, "I would say he is better now, and he doesn't

need the medicine!"

"Maybe then he shouldn't ask for sponge baths!" Iruka regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Too

embarrassing. He seemed to have forgotten that Rin was there. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye,

trying to hide his blush. However, Rin seemed to be in her own world staring at the ground beneath her feet.

"Well, I will leave you two alone," Iruka departed giving the two their privacy. It wasn't a big deal since he did

it every time she at the place. One way or another, he believed that it would prove to his lover that he trusted

him. He wanted to act like a grown up. He didn't want to be a child in Kakashi's eyes anymore. Plus, it gave him

sometime without Kakashi pestering him with his perverted-ness.

----

"Kakashi-sempai, I have a confession that I just have to say. I have contemplated it over and over again ever since

we came back from the mission. Should I say it or should I not? It drove me crazy until I realized that I just

can't forgive myself if I didn't! So I am really sorry about what I am going to say because I know it might cause

you some troubles."

The man swallowed. She looked serious, "Sure, Rin. Go on, I am all ears."

She shifted on her feet nervously. "I didn't…" She hesitated but then heaved a sigh attempting to gather up her

courage, "When I saw you on the brink of death, something hit me. Damn! I know you love Iruka and everything, but…"

"Rin, gather your thoughts. You don't have to worry. We are friends!" Kakashi reassured trying to help her get over

the tension.

"Friends…" The word appeared to hurt her, "Well this is what I wanted to talk about. I don't think I want to be

'just' friends with you, Kakashi!"

His eyes shot open. He might have been one of the smartest men in Konoha but he didn't see this coming, "Rin, you

just said that you know I love Iru-"

"I know!" she stopped him. She knew it, she didn't need him repeating it over and over again. It ached so much

knowing that he loved someone else.

"Kakashi, I don't expect you to leave him. But I am giving you the choice, since this is the only thing I… have to

offer! Then, it's up to you."

"Rin, I am sorry but-"

Before Kakashi could react, he felt the woman pull down his mask and plant a kiss on his lips, "I love you".

You know, there is a type of kiss that would stop time, blow your mind away, and force your heart to be on the

brink of exploding. It wasn't one of those kisses. In fact, it just felt like skin touching. Nothing special, that

was until he heard 'jerk' shouted out by his lover. The kiss was indeed special; it was the kiss the ruined his

life.

"JERK!" The boy stormed out.

"Iruka!" Kakashi jumped out of bed trying to catch up with Iruka. He felt his guts tormenting, but he had to endure

the pain. He didn't care. He needed to explain the truth to his lover.

"Iruka, slow down! I can't…" He held the wound across his abdomen which seemed to start bleeding again because of

the sudden violent movement.

"WHAT! What do you have to say for yourself after what I have seen with my own eyes! Shame on you! I thought you

loved me!" Iruka was already sobbing. He glared at the other man. He wanted Kakashi to rewind time and take it

back. He wanted to forget all about it. Why would Kakashi hurt him so meanly? He was still a kid in the ninja's

eyes, wasn't he? Damn! He was so furious, damaged, and heartbroken.

"I swear I…" He groaned in pain, "I didn't kiss her. She was the one who suddenly kissed me-".

"Oh I am sure she was able to take down Konoha's most talented Ninja. Lame excuse! Why didn't you fight back?"

Iruka couldn't control his voice anymore. It was something in between shouting and squealing. In fact, his throat

was starting to sting from the strain.

"I didn't get the chance, believe me!"

"Believe you? You can't be really expecting me to believe you after what I have just witnessed," Iruka swung his

hand, and pointed heatedly at the room in which the kiss had happened.

"Iruka, I swear by the love that I have for you that-"

The boy laughed out mocking how ridicules the words sounded, "Don't vow by something that is not there in the first

place. It hurts you know, seeing you continuing with a lie tha-"

"How can you doubt my love for you?" Kakashi was having trouble breathing. The wound must have been in a worse

condition than he first assumed. Or maybe he was freaking out because he didn't want Iruka to abandon him. He was

aware of how it must have appeared to Iruka. He was a sturdy ninja after all. He should have dodged it like he

would with any attack in a battle field. Yet, it wasn't the shock that didn't make him move. He doubted that Iruka

would understand that.

The older man headed towards Iruka who was weeping harshly. He stretched his hand to wipe away the tears, but his

hand was slapped away, "Iruka…"

"Why are you breaking my heart?" Iruka cried. Kakashi felt useless. So puny and inadequate. He made the person he

cared about most in the word shatter, and he didn't know how to pick up the pieces.

Iruka looked up to him waiting for Kakashi to say something.

_Say something._

Where did all Kakashi's wits go right now?

"You have to trust me on this one-"

"I trusted you! I left you two alone every single time you asked me too. Ah! I can't believe how big of an idiot I

was, now that I realized what you were actually doing when I wasn't there," the boy looked disgusted from himself.

If it wasn't for the paralyzing pain, Kakashi would have said something to make Iruka stay. He watched the boy

pack. He saw the boy weep carrying his suit and Naruto down the stairs. Kakashi didn't know what too do except to

sob also. Then he blacked out. He bled too much already.

----

Three month had already passed since that day. Much had happened; Iruka graduated, Naruto moved in permanently with

him, plus he started going on serious missions. He managed to avoid Kakashi, even though the man was persistent.

After a few weeks, the man seemed to get the hint, and started keeping his distance from the boy.

I won't even start with tallying how many nights Iruka cried himself to sleep. He was glad when he finally moved in

with Naruto. The little kid seemed to recognize how much pain his care taker was in. He would cuddle Iruka's hand

tightly as they slept, so Iruka wouldn't get the chance to get out of bed and cry in some other room. Iruka found

his purpose in life; he was going to be Naruto's family.

Iruka fingered the application form in his hand, dwelling about what he should do. If he was to apply now for a

teacher's assistant job, he would never get to go on missions again. The job was more safe and stable (so he could

look after the little blond), but it didn't make as much money. Plus, it was one of those jobs in which you usually

reach a dead end in a matter of a few years.

"Naruto, do you think I would be a good teacher?"

"Nuo! Teachers are mean, but you are nice, Yuka!"

Iruka blushed at the complement as naïve as it sounded, "Thank you, Naru-chan".

"But wouldn't you want to see me everyday at school?" Iruka inquired as he observed Naruto play with the toy ninja

gadget. He wondered how he came to depend on the kid as a confident, and someone to help make major decisions in

his life.

"I don't like school! I can stay home and see you all day!" Naruto flashed a wide grin.

"Nice one! Too bad it isn't happening!" Iruka shattered the boy's fantasy. Naruto pouted and refocused on the toy

at hands.

"How about Genma-san, do you like him?" It was another issue that bugged the young man. Genma was coming on strong,

but he wasn't sure if he wanted to move on yet. He wasn't quite over Kakashi yet.

"He looks at you weird. I don't understand why he calls you Ruka-chan, and keeps playing with your hair," Naruto

mumbled innocently.

Speaking of the devil, Iruka noticed the tall figure crossing the park to get to him. Damn, he was handsome! Plus,

Iruka wouldn't have to deal with the fan girls screaming all over Genma. He didn't want the same thing that

happened with Kakashi, to happen all over again.

Genma Shiranui smiled courteously at Iruka, and then took a seat beside him on the bench. He sat too close for

Iruka's comfort. The man honestly didn't understand the concept of personal space.

"Hi, 'Ruka-chan!" he chewed on his senbon. To be honest, the man was very composed even when he was using his

flirty voice casually.

"Hey Genma-san. How is your day?"

"Great, now that I have seen you. How is yours?" It was a bit lame, but Iruka blushed.

"I was having trouble deciding if I should apply to work as a teacher assistant or not. I thought I should just

apply and then see what happens. I might not be accepted, I wasn't the perfect student after all."

"They would be crazy if they let you go," Genma smiled lightheartedly. He snuck his hand and starting kneading

Iruka's arm and shoulder soothingly. Iruka twitched. He didn't appreciate the gesture. It was too early for the

other to use physical contact. Iruka budged away from the man, tipping him off.

"Well, I have to go now. But I want to see you soon!" The man decided to leave his 'Ruka-chan alone for a while.

"Nice talking to you".

"I told you. He is weird," Naruto commented. The boy was too observant than Iruka thought he was. Or was it that

Genma wasn't subtle?

"You noticed that!" The man rubbed the back of his head nervously. A kid shouldn't witness something like that.

Well may be it's okay if it is just innocent affection.

"I liked 'Kashi better! He always played with me, and was nice to you. I miss him. Why doesn't he come over

anymore?" Kids sometimes say things that cut through adults hearts without noticing it.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Why?"

"Just because"

"But!"

"No buts!" Iruka raised his voice in anger. When the irritation shudder that went through him settled down, he felt

guilty. Naruto was resilient, maybe that's why he didn't cry. But the boy looked hurt. He shouldn't let the thought

of Kakashi bother him.

"Oi, Ruka!"

Iruka knew that voice! It can't be him, can it?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone,

I know it has been so long... I am sorry for that...

Anyway, I think this is the last chapter of this fiction. I know that I said in the first chapter that there will be a time skip, so I will write a sequel... But please let me know if i should or not!

I have a few new fictions, so please take a look at them if you are interested.

**Please review, and tell me if I should write a sequel or not? **

* * *

**Chapter 12, "Is it the end? Or is it the beginning?"**

"Why is little Naru-chan crying?" Kakashi inquired with a childish smile on his face.

"Kakashi…"

"I see you still remember my name, Ruka."

Iruka stood up with both his legs shaking. Kakashi had this effect on him. His 'stupid' heart still pumped twice as fast when that man was near. He swallowed and gathered up his courage, "Let's go home, Naruto!"

Iruka stretched his arm to the side, waiting for the boy to take his hand. When he felt his hand missing the warmth of the little palm, he started to scan the vicinity with his eyes for the boy, "Naruto!"

The ivory skinned man felt dampness soak his leg. When he looked at his feet, he noticed the little blond hugging the limp closely and drying his tears with the green fabric. The man's heart couldn't help but mellow.

"Naruto…"

"May be you can wait for a few more minutes, Ruka. I think he misses me!" If Naruto's tears weren't enough to seal the deal, Kakashi's puppy face was.

"Fine, but just for five minutes!" Iruka faked a serious face, as he threw himself back on the bench with a thump.

He watched as Kakashi lifted Naruto up, and kissed his plum honey colored cheeks.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes!"

"You know, I love you very much Naru-chan!"

"Me two! Why did you go away?"

"Ruka doesn't want me around anymore," Kakashi pouted.

_No, he's not putting me in that pinch! _It was a cheap shot. Now, Naruto was going to blame him for driving away Kakashi.

"You see; sometimes adults have _misunderstandings _that-"

"Misunderstandings! I saw you kiss her with those two eyes!" He pointed at his eyes, as he growled at the other man.

"Iruka, I have been trying to tell you over and over again; 'she kissed me!'"

"And I have been trying to tell you over and over again; 'I am not buying it!'" Iruka hissed and mumbled to himself, "Misunderstanding my a- (kids around)! As if a shinobi can be force kissed by a girl half his size!"

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Kakashi asked as if he was in a totally different conversation.

"Haven't you been hearing anything that I have been sa-"

"I have! And now I am asking you to come over for a dinner!"

"N-"

"And before you say 'no' and miss my home cooked meal, I would like you to know that it is just a friendly dinner!"

"N-"

"Yamato will be there too!"

"N-"

"Please!"

_Damn it! I should have just said 'no'! But… damn you Kakashi! _It was hard to refuse an offer from a man like Kakashi. It was hard to refuse an offer from a man like Kakashi especially when a cute boy like Naruto was pulling your pants and pleading.

The younger man was awakened from his thoughts by a hot flavorsome vapor coming from a bowl that Kakashi just placed infront of him. He glared up at the standing chef.

"I just put Naruto to sleep. I will save him his share for when he wakes up!" He smiled innocently.

"Where is Yamato-san?"

"Something sudden came up, so he couldn't make it!"

"Cheap trick!"

"You shouldn't blame a man for trying! I got you here, didn't I?"

"I think I liked you better when you were aloof!" Iruka teased unintentionally.

"Well you made me who I am today. You should take responsibility!" The older man teased back. He then paused for a second and continued with a serious expression, "You know Ruka; I would never cheat on you!"

"'I would have never cheated on you'," Iruka corrected. He didn't want Kakashi to imply that they were still a couple.

"Oh, I remember hearing that you are Konoha's newest teacher!"

"I still haven't made my mind…"

"It suits you!"

That sentence caught Iruka's attention, "what do you mean?"

"You always like to take care of others, you are warm and loving, you have a way with kids, and you have a lot to pass down. Those kids would be lucky to have you. I just hope they know how much you mean to them before it's too…late…"

"Thank you," Iruka forced a small smile onto his face, "you hurt me a lot…"

"I know. I never meant to."

"I thought I could trust you."

"You can!"

"Kakashi, please!"

"I am sorry but I just have to say it; I think we are wasting a good relationship by staying away from each other. Ruka, would you please take me back!"

"Stop being cheesy!" Iruka pouted struggling against his temptation to give in and agree.

"I know you have suffered. I disappointed you. I disappointed myself too… But when you entered my miserable life, I started having a purpose in life rather than being a slave to rules and regulations. I love you! Please take me back!"

"Kakashi…"

"Please!"

"Let me think about it!"

Awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes, while Kakashi stared at a exceedingly flustered brunette.

Kakashi coughed.

Iruka looked up, and smiled politely at the copy ninja. He cleverly avoided their eyes meeting. Something about Kakashi's gaze was electrocuting.

The silver headed man grinned from under his mask, and then proceeded to take it off.

"Iruka," Kakashi's throaty voice called for the uneasy boy.

The soon to become sensei swallowed. He continued to fixate his gaze upon the opposite side of the room. He clenched his fists, and called upon the heavens to give him enough self-restraint to resist the temptation. He knew that if his eyes were to meet the grey and crimson orbits, he would crumble for sure. He would give in to the other's pleads. He would fall for that man again. Damn Kakashi!

"Iruka."

"Yes…" The boy's voice trembled.

"Iruka, look at me."

"…"

"Iruka, look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Shut up!"

The ivory skinned man reached his arm out, and cupped the tanned cheek. He turned the other's head towards his without any significant resistance. He noticed that Iruka was shutting his eyes closed fiercely, so he placed a soft peck on the blemished nose.

A soft whimper escaped Iruka's lips. He felt Kakashi's hot vapor tickle his craving lips. Oh God! He was surrendering himself again!

He swallowed as the lips approached his leisurely. He wanted it. He wanted it so much!

Right when the lips were about to meet-

"Serendipity!" Iruka squeaked.

The puzzled Kakashi backed away, "Is something wrong?"

Iruka opened his eyes as he started to take eager huff. "Do you know the movie serendipity?"

Kakashi raised a brow, "Not really, why?"

Iruka started shooting words out in a super human pace, "You see, in that movie a girl and a guy meet. They sort of fall for each other, but the girl suggests that they leave it for fate."

The silver head continued to eye the other questionably.

"T-they agreed to go on separate ways. But she wrote her number on a dollar bill, and put in it a book. If they were meant to be, they would find their way back to each other. He would find the book, and find her. You see, they allowed fate to control their future."

"And did they end up together?"

"Yes!" Iruka yelped nervously. He decided to neglect mentioning what happened in between the beginning and the end of the movie.

"Good for them. So you want us to rent the movie or something?"

Iruka gulped once again. "W-why…Why not see if destiny would bring us back toge-"

"I already know your number."

The boy giggled fretfully, "I know-"

"Is this your way of telling me you don't want to get back together?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice. Yet, Iruka could still notice the hurt tenor in the man's voice.

"No!" The brunette shouted out quickly. A little too quickly than he would have liked. He blushed… He didn't want to sound desperate.

"Then why would we put ourselves through heartache?"

"Because…"

"…"'

Iruka shifted while sitting, "So when we would get back together… we would know how precious our relationship is-"

"I know how precious it is-"

"That it is meant to be-"

"It is!"

"And never break up again! So it would last forever..."

"Iruka. We don't have to put ourselves through anguish to realize the value of what we have! I lo-"

"I need to make sure!"

The declaration sealed Kakashi's lips for almost a minute. Then he sighed, "So, how do you want to do it?"

Iruka smiled in relief, "I don't know. Don't you have any ideas?"

"Iruka," Kakashi objected. He really didn't like the idea in the first place.

"Naruto… he can be our clue."

"What do you mean?"

"He will bring us together… if we were meant to be…"

Kakashi made a few hand signals, and then brushed his hands over the sleeping blonde's head. A few minutes later, he kissed Naruto goodbye on the little cheek, and exited the room.

Iruka rubbed Kakashi's arm intensely, trying to get as much of him before they separate. He didn't know if he was letting the love of his life escape right in front of him, or not. Yet, something inside was assuring him that they would be one again someday. When that would happen, l would forever.

"Are all his memories of you gone?"

"Yeah… the jutsu took care of that."

"Remember… Don't try and get him to bring us together, he has to do it on his own."

"I know."

"Kashi…I will miss you, okay?"

"I will miss you too," Kakashi ended his words by planting a soft kiss on the other's lips.

When the copy ninja was gone, and when Iruka was only left with a tingle on his lips, he sobbed.

Would they ever get back together?

"If we begin with certainties, we will end in doubt. But if we begin with doubts and bear them patiently, we may end in certainty," said Francis Bacon.

* * *

**Should I write a sequel or not? **


End file.
